Draco's Ron
by Resm
Summary: In an effort to win Ron's heart Draco begins to hit on Hermione in an attempt to get closer to him but what happens when everyone begins to discover the secrets and dysfunction in Hogwarts?DMRW SSHP&more!
1. The Beginning

So this is my second attempt at a Draco/Ron story. I'm sure I'll include other pairings in just because I can. ;D But yes this is a very different approach to the really angst-y story I wrote called _The Truth_. I hope you all enjoy this one. I got the inspiration from a FF7 fic you should read it if you like this. :3

Summary: In an effort to win Ron's heart Draco begins to hit on Hermione in an attempt to get closer to him but what happens when everyone begins to discover the secrets and dysfunction in Hogwarts? Set in the 5th book.

Pairings: Draco/Ron, Snape/Harry, Krum/Hermione, Neville/ Luna

Warnings: **YAOI**, cursing, hilarity, maybe a little OOC, some explicit scenes later

Disclaimer: Harry Potter would be a total sausage fest if I owned it (which I don't.)

xXx

Snape looked at the _children_ that all sat in his classroom as he rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe what had just happened in the past months. There was a set of desks in a small circle and everyone, with the exception of Draco and Luna, seemed to be pensive or in deep thought. Ron sat a little next to the blonde attempting to hide away a huge blush on his face. Harry sat next to Snape, looking at the ground and nowhere else. Hermione sat next to Krum his big, burly hand covering hers and holding it tightly out of nervousness. Luna sat there swinging her skinny legs back and forth. She stared out the window without a care in the world. Neville sat beside her looking like he was about to burst from the tension. In the largest and most comfortable chair was Snape who looked more overcome with frustration than his usual stoic demeanor.

"Can we leave sir? I don't see any reason in us being here." Draco said breaking the quiet tension.

"Shut up Malfoy..! If I have to be here you do to─"

"SILENCE!" Snape interrupted Hermione and she flinched away. "Now that I have everyone's undivided attention I want to get all the facts straight. Mr. Malfoy and Ron have been seeing each other for quite some time now."

"Why don't you tell the whole school while you're at it _PROFESSOR?_" Ron let out viciously.

"There's no need for it Mr. Weasley, I'm sure everyone from here to Azkaban could hear the loud _screams _Mr. Malfoy is able to produce from you when he's with you."

"Don't patronize us professor, you've got no right seeing as how you tainted Saint Potter over there." Draco defended him and his red headed lover who practically ducked to avoid Snape's words.

"Don't let me get started on you Mr. Malfoy or should I remind you how you tried to get Ron's attention by pretending to be interested in Hermione and it wasn't until you hurt Ron that you told him the real truth." Snape's face held a wicked sneer as Draco's eyes widened but he said nothing. "That's what I thought, didn't your mum teach you not to pretend to like your loved ones best friend? You have a strange way of showing you care."

"Of course I care about Ron! I would never go for that Mud-blood in my life! No offense Granger… I had no choice and I was getting desperate!"

"None taken, I would never go for someone as shallow as you." Hermione replied.

"I got caught by that new exchange student kissing Mr. Potter…" Snape rubbed his temples again.

"I'm really sorry… I shouldn't have forced myself on you…" Harry apologized.

Snape looked at him and a small smile formed, "It's ok you didn't know better."

Hermione looked flabbergasted! "What! We get a lecture and all he gets is a slap on the wrist?"

Snape turned his onyx eyes on her and she shuddered a bit by the cold density by them. "Need I remind you Ms. Granger that you've been sneaking in a student that doesn't even go to this school for the past three months?"

Hermione pouted and sighed but had no smart remark. "Yes sir…"

"And _YOU!_" Snape turned to Neville who gasped a bit and looked like the pent up anxiety in him would explode. "You knew everything that was going on and you didn't tell a soul but since you ended up with Ms. Lovegood somehow your story must be just a bizarre as ours."

Neville gulped and said nothing. Luna giggled as she said, "You guys are all the cutest couples I've ever seen."

**Four Months Earlier**

Draco felt hurt, no; he felt like he was stabbed and then someone took out his heart and fed it to a pack of rabid owls. He stayed in the Slytherin common room just sitting on the couch letting what he had heard sink in. He was walking to the Great Hall as usual when he decided to head to the lavatory to wash his face. He was on the sink furthest from the entrance where no one could really see him. He was about to leave when he heard footsteps and two familiar voices strolling in. It was Harry and Ron and apparently they having an important conversation, so important that they didn't notice the pale blonde hiding and eavesdropping.

"I'm tellin' you mate I'm telling Hermione the truth this weekend when we go to Hogsmeade. I've got the entire day planned and everything so she'll be blown away." Ron told Harry happily.

"Are you sure this is something you want to do Ron?" Harry asked a little unsure.

"Positive mate! I've never been more sure of anything in my life! I'll use my Weasley charm to blow her mind away and by the end of the night she'll melt right into my arms like butter and then nothing will ever separate us." Ron answered back.

Harry looked at Ron as if he saw something that wasn't right. Draco saw that noble face contorted in such a way that he knew Harry had other thoughts racing about. "Well if you're so sure Ron…"

They left and Draco silently exited. His normally over-confident features were slightly damaged by the stinging pain of melancholy. His fists were held tight and he felt both anger and pain strike his heart at the same time. Ron's words, his jubilant expressions and genuine emotion for the girl seemed to overwhelm him. He always knew that Ron was attracted to the mud-blood but he never thought his sentiments would grow for her let alone act on them. He thought that she was just a simple crush for him and nothing more. Draco had always settled from admiring him from afar and cherishing all their little disputes and name calling. The name 'Weasel' for Draco had become his pet name for the boy and whenever he did use it he slightly hinted it in an affectionate way. While Draco felt that him getting together with Ron would be a long shot he felt now like his chances completely vanished.

Draco made his way back to the Slytherin common where he was now. He didn't know what to do or what to feel in an emotional crisis such as this one.

"What're you doing moping around for?" inquired Pansy Parkinson along with Blaise Zabini who started at him intently.

"Yeah we haven't seen you this sad in a really long time." Goyle shot out through a large piece if chicken stuck in between his teeth. Crabbe stood right next to him eating the same if not twice the amount of poultry.

Draco snorted putting up his best sneer as possible, "What're you talking? Anyways, what's it to you?"

"Is it about the whole Ron asking Hermione out thing?" Zabini asked.

Draco felt shocked, he was right on the target! "What! NO!"

"Come on Draco, we've all known that you've had the biggest crush on Ron since the first year. You make it so obvious with your 'Weasel this!' or 'Weasel that!" Pansy retorted carelessly. "It's a bit cute, disgusting, but still cute if you ask me."

Draco mustered up his best glare. "What the hell is wrong with you all? You've all lost your bloody minds, plus who would any of you know about Ron's whole plan?"

"Strange, if you hated him so much like you claim you do then you would've just called him Weasel or ginger like you usually do and that blush on your face wouldn't be there," Draco felt his face flush more violently as Zabini went on, "Ron's been talking about it the whole time we were just waiting for it to get to you."

Draco felt a little stupid. He was usually such a sharp observer yet he couldn't pick this off? "Well I don't care!"

All of them laughed at the remark and as Millicent entered the room Pansy called out to her, "Hey Millicent does Draco like Ron?"

"Oh yeah definitely! Anyone with eyes can see that!" She shouted and Pansy turned back to Draco with a victorious smirk. "See Draco, we're not as oblivious as you take us for. So are you still going to settle from watching him from far away as you always do or are you finally going to take action before it's too late?"

Draco got up fiercely kicking the couch right in front of him. "Even if I did like Ron, hypothetically speaking, I just lost my chances with him 'cause he's going to ask that mud-blood Granger out anyway so there!"

The fellow Slytherins around him exchanged devious looks but before Draco could ask Zabini cut in. "There's a reason you were sorted into Slytherin Draco. You're as vicious as they come and you don't give up no matter what. The problem is you've got an obstacle in the way and you just need to remove it is all. You just need to remove that obstacle to get close to your prize so think Draco you're not stupid. If there's one thing no one can beat a Slytherin at its mischief."

Draco thought for a moment and then it hit him. A scheming smile graced his perfectly chiseled lips. "Hypothetically speaking thank you guys. It seems you're not all nearly brain dead as I thought you all were." He walked out, his Malfoy strut in full force and his confidence at its peak again. _I'm a Malfoy_, Draco thought _I completely forgot I get whatever I want._

Xxx

Harry watched as Ron inhaled his breakfast for the second time that morning. Hermione smacked him lightly over the head almost causing him to choke. Harry felt a little unsettling especially after what Ron had told him right before they came to eat. He looked at the time and realized it was time for him to go. Just as he was about to excuse himself Draco walked into the Great Hall surprisingly by himself. A couple students watched him enter as Harry was one of them but today was different. Instead of strolling to all his Slytherin friends he walked on the Gryffindor side. If Harry didn't know better he'd think that Draco was walking in their direction, which he was. It wasn't until Draco was right about to reach the trio that Ron and Hermione noticed he was headed straight for them. As the scene played out right in front of him he could only gape in horror about what he witnessed.

Before Ron could yell out an insult Draco came in between the space of Hermione and him and heard Draco say these absolutely heinous words, "Hello Hermione you look absolutely fantastic today."

Ron stood up and yelled out an extremely surprised "WHAT!"

Hermione almost chocked on her apple juice as she stared wide eyed at the pale blonde that had finally gone off the deep end. "What did you say?"

"Did I stutter? I said you looked ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC. Funny though I never noticed it before." Draco continued to shock everyone with his unusual and strange behavior. Draco put up the best impression he could because he knew he was lying to everyone that heard the comment. He looked into Ron's face and saw nothing but shock and the pre-stages of anger begin to develop. Inwardly he took a mental photo of the sight, a little treasure to adore when he was by himself. He just wanted to snog the hell out of the flushed freckles and flustered face right there but he knew he couldn't. "Well I'll let you all be take care." With that the devious blonde left without saying another word.

"Uhhhh I have to go to see you all in class!" Hermione said quickly and got up before anyone could argue.

Ron was going to say something to Harry before he excused himself. "Damn I'm running late take care Ron we'll talk about this later ok?"

Ron just sat there, more blown away than ever before. "What the FUCK just happened?"

Neville patted Ron on the shoulder, "I think Draco was hitting on Hermione."

"Thank you Neville for stating the obvious! You don't think I couldn't tell!"

Neville was taken back a bit since Ron had never responded to him with such attitude but he understood. "Well if it makes you feel better I think he might've been lying."

Suddenly Ron was interested, "What do you mean?"

Neville took a seat next to him to explain. "Well while Draco was saying that stuff to Hermione his fists were clenched really tight and one of the muscles underneath his eyes twitched a little too much."

Ron blinked slowly; Neville was a real observer of detail. He was pretty sure Hermione didn't catch that either. Ron looked at the massive doors of the Great Hall where Draco exited. There was something wrong about the whole thing and if Malfoy was up to something no good could come from it. He was going to stop this before it got out of hand or worse before it hurt Hermione. Ron pondered deeply,_ what does Draco want?_

xXx

And that's it for now of course let me know what you all think! All comments and critiques are welcome and flames will be used to keep me soup warm but they're welcome too lol. My name is Resm and with just a couple reviews a day you can help me not get writers block. All we ask is for your review. Thank you. 3


	2. Problems

Well here's the second chapter. The real drama begins here. :)

Warning: There's a scene in this one, not terribly graphic but still plain obvious. The Draco/Ron will come. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and it hurts a little more every time I say it.

xXx

Draco walked out of the Great Hall feeling quite accomplished of himself. Ron look absolutely horrified and Hermione _actually _believed him. He shuddered at the thought of him and Hermione ever being with each other, it was disgusting! The whole plan was working according to plan. He knew if he kept at it Hermione would eventually give in and Ron would snap. That's when Draco would swoop in and capture the defenseless red head. He would work on trying to make his lying more believable since their next class was Potions with Snape.

He made sure to show up just before the class would start. The Slytherin side always got full and one of them would be forced to sit on the Gryffindor side. Just as he expected it did get full and even more fortunate enough the only seat available was one right next to Hermione. _Perfect, _Draco thought as he strolled in to take his seat. The first one to notice Draco walking their direction was Ron but before he could convince Hermione to switch over Draco had already greeted her.

"Well hello Ms. Granger! I see we meet again."

"What do you want _Malfoy_." Hermione answered back trying to sound as mean as possible.

He could feel Ron burning holes into him with his eyes and a devious smirk crossed his face. "Why, nothing! I just thought that today I could sit next to the cutest and smartest girl in all of Hogwarts." _Pffft, as if…_ Draco thought sarcastically.

"You- What?" Hermione was at a loss of words. "You've always hated me and suddenly you like me?"

"Sometimes we have to put our differences aside in order to see true… beauty that's right in front of us." As Draco said that he smiled sweetly to Ron.

Ron began to yell, "Don't listen to him Hermione! He's just out to get you like always!"

"Mr. Weasley! Since you seem so entranced by whatever it is Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger are engaged in I'm sure you wouldn't mind explaining it to the whole class." Snape walked up to them, his robe practically swaying like a cape. "Hmmm, you're not even prepared for today's lesson; I don't see your notes out, I don't see your books out I don't see─"

"I'm getting it out! Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. He glared at Draco and pulled out his things.

Snape glared at him but said nothing as he walked to the front of the class.

Hermione giggled a bit and Ron turned to her eyeing her. This resulted in making her laugh more. Draco even had to let out a chuckle of his own and Ron having finally had enough harshly asked, "What's so funny you snake!"

"You're as red as your hair…" Draco replied which made Ron even redder.

Hermione couldn't stop laughing until Harry told her to be quiet. Snape turned around to look at all of them trying to find the one student that said that. He knew who it was as he drawled on sounded more bored than ever, "Since you like to talk so much Mr. Potter you can stay after class."

"Yes sir…" Harry answered as if he hated the thought of it when he smiled inwardly.

Draco smirked; he killed three birds with one stone. Ron was furious, Hermione was in deep thought, and Harry had gotten in trouble.

Once class was about to end Draco had decided to it was time for him to attack Hermione with his charm. Thinking of something to get her attention he finally asked, "So tell me how to do this potion please. I couldn't really understand Professor Snape's explanation on it."

Hermione eyed him before completely turning around and going into detail about the whole procedure. _She's like a broken record… Once this girl starts you can't stop her… _He pretended to be listening to every word she was saying. Once in a while his eyes shifted to Ron who just glared at him, waiting to put his hands around his throat. _Oh Ron, once we're together you'll be putting your hands around a lot of things…_ At that that he smiled genuinely happy.

Ron could kill him! "What is it you're smiling so stupidly about Malfoy?"

"Nothing, just that I was listening to Hermione's intricate and detailed explanation that you rudely interrupted. But now that I do have the spotlight I was wondering Hermione if you weren't so busy this Thursday if you would like to spend some time together, just you and me." Draco turned to her, making sure his eyes pierced right to her core. Her eyes widened and he knew she was slowly falling for him.

Ron looked horrified! He couldn't believe what was happening! Draco was completely ruining his plan to 'entrance' Hermione. "Hermione don't believe him! He's just trying to get under your skin! Don't forget all those times he teased and called you a mud-blood!"

Draco knew Ron would try and do something like this so he grabbed Hermione's hand and looked  
>into her eyes again. "If I was still the same person why would I be asking you to spend a night with me? Just give me a chance and I promise you won't regret."<p>

Hermione sighed and looked back up. "I'll think about it…"

"What! I don't believe this!" Ron got up. "He's just trying to use you! There's no good in him!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class Mr. Weasley!" Snape shrieked.

"What does it matter? It's nearly over in a minute and don't worry about me interrupting your class 'cause I'm leaving right now!" Ron got up quickly and gathered his things.

Harry, finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in called out, "Ron! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here! Everyone has lost their good minds!" He left without another word.

Draco smirked but inwardly he felt a little hurt by what Ron said. Did he really think he was _that _bad? Not that he could blame him, all those years of showing his affection in a mean way will obviously get to someone. No matter what the cost he knew he needed Ron; everything from his hot headed temper to the freckles splashed across his gorgeous face. Hermione on the other hand was much more confused than she had ever been before. Not only was Draco hitting on her she was actually liking it! What was wrong with her! He was practically their sworn enemy and now she was giving in like that? She felt ashamed and even worse now after what happened. She always felt that Ron had feelings for her but for some reason she always doubted it at the same time. She never knew why she just thought of it as her female intuition.

As the class was dismissed Draco parted ways and Hermione was left with Harry. Strangely enough he hadn't put any input onto what just happened. A rather rude Slytherin knocked down all of Neville's books underneath his desk and he was forced to wait and then pick them up. Harry walked Hermione to the door and complained a little about staying after class. "I hate him, he's just trying to make my life a living hell."

"If you don't mind Mr. Potter I'd like to get started as quickly as possible. Please say good bye to Ms. Granger since apparently you don 't have the pleasure of seeing her on a daily basis." Snape spat out sarcastically.

Hermione gave Harry a concerned look before she turned away. Harry quickly closed the door, put a silencing charm on it and started back at Snape, a wicked and pleased look gracing his face. Snape returned the look with a compassionate set of eyes and a small smile. Neither of them notified but Neville had never left the room and once he was about to get up from under the tables he heard Harry use a tone he'd never used before, "I'm sorry I was late _Professor Snape…"_

What Neville heard made his entire face go red. He carefully peaked from underneath to see Harry approaching Snape in a rather _erotic_ way. Snape looked extremely pleased as he placed his hands on Harry's slim waist. "You were late today when we were supposed to see each other before class. I'll have to punish you." Snape said, full of lust begging to be unleashed. He eyed the raven haired boy before letting his hands travel up and down.

_Oh my god… _Neville thought to himself shocked, _I can't believe what I'm seeing!_

Harry sat on Snape's desk unraveling his shirt. "Well then do it. I thought your job was supposed to make sure I didn't go off the path of righteousness _professor_."

Snape practically lunged himself on top of Harry hungrily. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? It makes me feel things I shouldn't…."

Harry could feel Snape inching ever so closely. He knew Snape couldn't take it anymore and Harry knew just what to do to push him off the edge. "Why don't you," Harry bucked his hips up, "Indulge yourself Professor?"

Snape greedily latched onto those perfect lips biting and nibbling the beautiful young man he was about to ravish. Harry moaned in sheer ecstasy as he was buttons away from being nude in front of this cold but sexy man that would soon have his way with him. Harry worked quickly to unbutton said professor's clothing and he immediately began to rake his back with his nails as Snape made his way lower kissing his stomach. Neville turned away, his virgin eyes absolutely not ready for what they had seen.

Snape felt his trousers get a little too tight for him. "Relax your body." He commanded and Harry did as he was told. He carefully entered the tight caverns of the boy earning him a sweet low moan.

"_OH SNAPE." _Harry let out panting heavily. His grip on Snape's shoulders had been tighter than ever as he tried to impale himself deeper.

Snape's head was practically swimming. He watched as the boy underneath him writhed in sheer please. Harry's face and green eyes begged him to go deeper and he slowly did it to tease him. He started off real slow for his own amusement but he couldn't help but go faster. Before he knew it he was pounding into the boy violently nearly breaking him if he could. All Harry do was gasp and moan uncontrollably. He loved to be dominated by this man who hardly ever let himself go. Before long Snape finished himself off in Harry and embraced the boy lovingly. Neville covered his ears for dear life. His poor virgin ears were still raped by the moans and groans of the two males.

Snape collapsed next to hear and slowly regained his breath. "That never gets old…"

_I'm scarred for life…_ Neville thought quietly and darkly as he hid trying to think of a way to escape. If he thought he was traumatized before he was now.

Harry began to dress up again. "Sorry I wasn't able to make it this morning there was a bit of a crisis."

"I see and what is it that happened?" Snape buttoned up his clothes as if nothing had happened.

"Ron was going to ask Hermione out." Harry stated bluntly.

Snape turned to him sharply. An unpleasant look sprawled across his face. "Ron and Hermione? Does Draco know anything about this? Did you try coaxing Ron out of it?"

"I tried and you know how Ron is, he was so determined to ask her this weekend but then something happened…" Harry paused and then, "Draco came up to Hermione today telling her how pretty she was."

Snape was beginning to look frustrated. "This is not good…"

"You don't think Draco means it do you?"

"No of course not. Once he has his eyes set on something he won't quit till he gets it. He's just like his father, he's got the unwavering determination to get whatever he wants especially with someone as special and unique as Ron." Snape replied stoically.

"But why do you think Draco likes Ron… Like that?" Harry sounded unsure.

"He doesn't like him like that he loves him Harry and I should know better than anyone what's it like to love a red head─" Snape stopped himself when it was too late.

Harry looked horrified and Snape could see the hurt in his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing of importance at all, forget it." Snape turned around quickly putting his metaphoric mask on.

"Snape! What did you mean by that tell me!" Harry ran towards him Neville cringed at the pain in Harry's cracking voice. "What's that supposed to mean? Who are you talking about?"

Harry stared down at Snape with stinging eyes. Snape had seen eyes like that before and he didn't want to see them again. "You should leave Harry; you don't want to keep Hermione waiting." Harry looked distressed and broken but he stormed off angrily. Right before he left Snape added, "Please make sure Ron and Draco don't do anything stupid."

Harry turned to him enraged. "I'll be sure to make sure my friend doesn't get used by a filthy Slytherin like you." Then Harry was gone without another word.

Snape sat down on the edge of his wooden desk and took in a large amount of air. Not only did he feel terribly guilty he felt he had let two people down─ Lily and Harry. He had just made sweet love to the boy right before he tore his heart out. The guilt didn't root from there it had always been there right in the beginning of their entire relationship. He felt remorse because he felt he had betrayed Lily. Lily, Harry's mother, the first love of his life and the one person he had a hard time letting go. Then there was Harry, the boy that had flipped his world upside down. He showed Snape that he could love again but Snape still had his doubts. When his relationship with Harry first started it was a sweet, blossoming love both tender and delicate. In recent times it's developed and matured to a point where Harry had given him his precious nectar for Snape to take pleasure in. At that moment Snape threw all that away and he didn't know why.

Snape rubbed his temples. "What a horrible mess this is becoming…" Snape could feel it, there was trouble brewing and it was on the verge of spilling all over. "What have we gotten ourselves into? How could I be so stupid to hurt him..?"

Neville couldn't believe his ears! He watched carefully as Snape walked to a little compartment by the desk and saw him pull out something that looked like a photo. "Lily Potter, the one and only love of my life. I've fallen in love with someone else but still… I don't know what to do."

Snape left the photo on the desk and quietly exited. Once Neville felt it was safe enough to come out he did so and walked toward the desk. He carefully took the photo and saw the woman on the photo. She had Harry's eyes! So this was his mother. Neville felt bad for Snape, he could tell he really cared about Harry but he seemed confused. He felt a sense of urgency, to help Snape and Harry so their love could further blossom. He wanted to help Draco and Ron get together as well and prevent Hermione from getting hurt. Of course he would have to keep quiet about it for a bit. He would see how things would work out on their and if the situation(s) desperately needed him he would do his best to resolve them. Neville left, the photo gone from Snape's desk.

xXx

Remember to review my pretties!


	3. The Kiss

Thank you to all the faves I've gotten this one is for you! I got quite a few faves but let's see if I can get that one person to review!

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Harry Potter! What a surprise!

xXx

Ron swiftly made his way out of the class. Everyone had lost it, that was the only reasonable explanation. He had a tight grip on his books before he looked up and collided with a girl that seemed to appear out of nowhere. They both tumbled down and the books hit the ground in a series of _clacks_.

"Oh I'm sorry let me help." Offered the girl.

"It'sok I got it." Ron sort snapped with attitude.

"_Well_ attitude, I was just trying to find my way around." She responded bitterly.

Ron looked up at her feeling a bit bad. "I'm sorry I've just been having a bad day, I'm Ron."

"Hello Ron, I'm Arianna, this is my first day here at Hogwarts." The girl named Arianna answered. She was skinny with brunette hair. She reminded Ron a bit of Luna but he pushed the thought aside.

"Strange, you don't seem to have a British accent. Where did you say you were from? Ron questioned.

"Oh yeah I'm from a school in America. I'm an exchange student. Right now I'm looking for Dumbledore do you think you can point me in the right direction?"

Ron picked up his last book, "Yeah umm just head to your right and you'll find a statue that'll take you up to his office."

"Alright thank you! Nice meeting you Ron!" Arianna said.

_Strange girl… _Ron pondered for a bit until his thoughts were interrupted by a large hand grabbing is shoulder.

"Who the hell was _that_?" The voice was too familiar. It was Draco Malfoy. He looked at Ron with angry grey eyes.

Ron turned to him, annoyance already taking over. "Some foreign exchange student what do you care!"

Draco's eye twitched slightly as he pushed Ron. "Who is she your new girlfriend!"

_This is strange… _Ron thought, _Draco seems madder at me than the usual teasing me…_

"Answer me!" Draco pushed again, attracting a small nearby crowd.

"Even if she was what do you care? If I didn't know any better I'd think you liked me!" The statement came out of Ron bluntly. Even the red head was shocked by what he had said. Everyone stayed quiet and all eyes fell on Draco.

Draco looked spooked if anything else. A light shade of pink tinted his cheeks before he saying, "Of course not don't be stupid!" Crabbe and Goyle had taken their rightful positions next to Draco and they even stared at Draco in awe. Everyone awaited an insult like 'blood traitor' or 'ginger' but none came. Draco looked flushed and less confident before completely walking away leaving Ron helplessly confused.

Ron felt himself go red. Draco's response played over in his head again and again. His face looked so unsure when he said it and even his voice was a little shaky. Did Draco doubt himself? Ron was about to walk away until he saw everyone still watching him. "What! What're you looking at! The shows over beat it!" Everyone retreated away quickly and Ron stormed out. He made his way to his dormitory and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Ron?" Ron jumped up at the sound of his voice. It was Harry luckily but he seemed out of it. "Ron are you ok? You just stormed off."

Ron was about to say something but when he took a closer look at him he knew his friend had been crying. In fact upon closer inspection Harry looked sloppy. His tie was loose and his shirt was wrinkled. Harry looked a bit sweaty and distraught and like he might've teared earlier. Ron could tell when there was something wrong with his best friend. "Don't worry about me bloke what's wrong with you? It looks like you got hit by a rabid broomstick!"

"Oh uh nothing just had a moment with Snape is all. You know how he is always picking on me…" Harry responded getting quieter by the minute.

Ron looked at Harry in the eyes. Harry attempted to cover the abyss of emotions but Ron had already caught a glimpse of them. "Harry what did Snape do to you? Did he put you down?"

"Ron no well not exactly… Look I'd rather not talk about it yet ok?" Harry said. "So what about you? It seems Malfoy really blew your top off today."

"No kidding! I know what he's up to the bloody snake! He's just trying to make me mad by getting through Hermione! It's such a low blow!"

As Ron said that Neville had just walked in and heard what he said. "How- how do you know he's trying to get under your skin? What if he's trying to get closer to someone else?" Neville stuttered shyly.

Harry stood up next to Neville who shyly backed away from him. "Neville's right Ron, what if Draco has other intentions? Think about it, he's never liked Hermione why would he start now? He's after something else I just know it."

Neville paled instantly next to Harry, the memory from before flooding his thoughts. Harry stared at him absentmindedly. "Neville you look a little pale there are you ok?"

Neville backed away from Harry looking borderline frightened. "Yeah I'm fine! Don't worry about me." Neville was making his way back to the door, "I mean I _definitely_ wouldn't know anything about you and Snape that's for sure!" Neville squinted tightly. He was a horrible liar.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and a rough churning was felt in his stomach. He was about to stop him until Ron got up and practically interrogated him. "Snape? Harry what is he talking about? Now I know something happened with you and that greasy git!"

"Ron it's complicated," Harry sighed in frustration, a shade of red enveloping his cheeks. Ron was a bit startled but could recognize the familiar blush. _He's blushing like I did with Draco…_

"Blushing like you did with Draco? Ron are you ok?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Wh-what?" Ron was stunned. "Since when could you read minds?"

Harry looked at him as if he grew a pair of breasts. "I didn't read anything, you said that out loud." This time it was Ron's turn to flush. Harry eyed him suspiciously. "You're hiding something from me aren't you?"

Ron walked across the room. "I'm not hiding anything! I just got into a spat with the blonde prat nothing more! I would never let him make me feel all flustered!"

Harry took a step closer. "I never said anything about being flustered. You are hiding something! You're a terrible liar! You can never look at me in the eye whenever you're hiding something now what is it?"

Ron turned to him with a bit more confidence. "I'll tell you when you explain to me what Neville is talking about."

Harry tried to put up a tough front but his nervous eyes gave him away, "Fine then, deal."

Xxx

Hermione was in her own room replaying the events that just happened. She couldn't believe what had just happened! She could've sworn that Draco hated her but now she wasn't too sure. Draco seemed to have this genuine look on his eyes. Sure he eyed Ron every now and then but that doesn't seem like anything unusual, probably to piss Ron off no doubt. If that was the case then he was just using her but why was she falling for it? There was no doubt that Draco was astonishingly handsome: his cold grey eyes, silver blonde hair, milky pale skin, and even that attractive face was enough to bring any girl to her knees. Still, she had never paid attention to him _that_ way, he was never her type. Plus with him calling her mud-blood all her five years it's no surprise that she probably loathed him more than anything. She sighed, this was all so confusing. She could've sworn Ron had liked her at one point but he never made the move on her. Hermione looked at the right to her nightstand; she saw her books and a neatly folded paper that looked extremely familiar. She picked it up and smiled warmly, it was the address that Krum had given her before he left. Hermione felt a little guilty since she hadn't written to him at all. She pulled out a paper, feather, and ink.

_Dear Viktor Krum,_

_Hello! It's Hermione I'm not sure if you remember me you took me to the Yule Ball. Well how are you? To be honest I'm a little confused at the moment… I don't know if you remember Draco Malfoy the Slytherin but lately he's been coming onto me and I don't know why. It's got Ron real upset and I do admit I'm really confused. I would talk to Harry about it but lately he seems so distant. I guess I feel a bit lonely…Well enough about me tell me about you. I'm sure you've found a pretty, stable girl by now._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

She suddenly frowned at that 'pretty, stable girl' part. Hermione had always liked Krum; he was a real gentle man not to mention a great friend. She tied the message to her owl and it flew off to deliver the message.

Xxx

Lunch rolled around and the Great Hall was booming was life. Just as Hermione was going to get another Sheppard pie until her owl flew in and dropped a letter. Harry and Ron looked at her a little confused and she simply rolled her eyes. Hermione grabbed the later excitedly and read it─

_Hermione,_

_It's so good to finally hear from you! I was hoping that you didn't forget me. I've been doing quite well and I'm glad you feel comfortable with me to talk about this. I do remember Draco, he was the rude, blonde one if I remember correctly and Ron was your red headed friend. It seems too suspicious that he has suddenly taken an interest in you Hermione be very careful. It's obvious he wants something from you but we both don't know enough yet to know what. Try to find out what he wants before you can assume the worst. As for my love life no I haven't found any girl that has left a tremendous impact like you have…_

_Sincerely,_

_Viktor Krum_

Hermione giggled and blushed intensely. "Krum wrote back to me!"

"Krum wrote back? Since when did you write to him?" Ron asked lost.

"Oh just recently but I'm so glad he still remembers me!"

"Looks like you've got yourself a love letter Granger." A certain blonde haired Slytherin butted in.

"DRACO!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry said nothing but observed. Draco started to talk again. "Looks like there's no room for me anymore pity, I was looking forward to showing you a good time but I guess not."

Ron yelled at him standing up, "Why don't you just beat it Malfoy no one wants you here and definitely not Hermione if she's got Krum! She's not going to take your offer!"

Draco smirked at Ron, admiring the red face and almost nonexistent freckles. "Why are you getting so bothered Ron when you've got that Arianna girl? If I didn't know any better I'd think you liked Hermione or maybe even me."

If people thought Ron couldn't get any redder he just did. "I- you're so stupid Malfoy! I just met her today she's a new student and how can anyone like you?"

Draco smirked and calmly replied leaning uncomfortably close to Ron, "Well it's not like you denied liking me…" Draco whispered enough so only Ron could hear. Draco then pulled away. "So what do you say Granger are you still going to take my offer or what?"

Ron was about to say something else when Hermione spoke up, "Ok Draco I'll accept your offer."

"WHAT!" Ron cried out and looked at Hermione like she admitted she was a man. "I don't believe you!" Ron turned back to Draco glaring at him. Draco simply smiled back. "You're up to something and I'm going to find out! I'm leaving!"

This time nobody stopped Ron as he marched out for the second time that day. Harry paid close attention to everything that happened. He paid extra close attention to the way Draco talked to Ron and how close he got to him. There was a lot more affection in his gestures and looks towards Ron then meets the eye. He knew that glint in Draco's eye because it was the same one he gave to Snape. Harry had been paying close attention to Draco since they got into the Great Hall. Draco always tried to look at Ron any chance he got. His grey eyes looked wild with bliss when he whispered something to Ron that he couldn't quite hear. The bigger surprise was Ron though. Harry had expected Ron to react out of control and hot headed like he usually did but instead he seemed more confused than angry. Ron became infuriatingly flustered when Draco came and offered to take Hermione out again, even knowing that she was still talking with Krum. Why was Ron trying so hard to convince Draco to not go out with Hermione? Harry was getting closer to the answer but at the same time further away. There really was more to it than met the eye. Neville had been watching from afar but had paid as much attention as Harry did.

"Oh Harry what am I going to do? Draco's up to something, Ron has finally lost his mind, and you're practically a ghost!" Hermione shoved Harry who was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hermione… Where did Draco go?" Harry questioned looking around.

"He was just here!" She yelled and quickly covered her mouth embarrassed.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, a bad habit he got from a his _rude_ and _unappreciative _lover. It was going to be a long week.

Xxx

Ron was in the Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. He washed his face with ice cold water and took a deep breath. He was NOT prepared to go to his transfiguration class today. He was lost in a sea of thoughts and now he was about to drown. He realized that he had gotten madder when Draco asked Ron out than when Hermione got all fan girl-ish over the letter. Ron tapped his head against the mirror. What was going on? _Since when did I care about what Draco does..?_

"Since when did you care about what I do?" A silky British voice posed. Ron turned to see Draco leaning on the doorway before entering in.

"Whaa?"

"You said that out loud Ron."

"Why are you calling me by my first name and what are you doing following me?"

Draco approached him slowly and slyly. "You haven't answered my question and you haven't denied me either…"

Ron backed away to the wall. Draco was getting dangerously close. "Just go away and leave my friends alone..!"

Moaning Myrtle was watching in glee. Draco smirked _almost_ seductively at Ron. "Why so flustered? I'm certainly not that Granger or Potter but I think I'm better than both of them put together don't you think?"

Draco was inches away from Ron. The wicked look in Draco's eyes had completely disappeared and there was nothing left but a heartfelt and warm emotion. The sentiments in Draco's eyes were so foreign that Ron was stunned. "What if I was doing all this to get your attention? You know I've never liked that mud-blood."

Ron couldn't even defend Hermione at this point. All he could do was stare in awe at the immense beauty that was in front of him. _Beauty..? BEAUTY! _Ron's mind yelled at him but his subconscious was saying something he didn't want to do. He could feel his lips quivering slightly and he looked down ashamed.

Surprisingly enough Draco cupped his face and forced him to look into his eyes. "Am I not good enough for you?" He whispered and after a long stare finally planted a kiss on Ron. The look on Ron's face just pulled at Draco's strings too much. He had been waiting for this moment since the day he laid his eyes on his. Ron began to melt into the kiss as Draco wrapped his arms around him embracing him lovingly. Draco felt Ron's body underneath the thick robes and even let his fingers run through the thick red hair. He caressed Ron's soft cheek which made him go crazier. He forced Ron against the wall so he couldn't move. Ron tried to pull away but Draco forced him on the wall even more.

Ron finally snapped back into reality. He grabbed Draco and shoved him out of the way. "What are you doing!"

Draco didn't fall to the ground but adjusted his posture. "You didn't deny me! If you had wanted to you would've pushed me away from the beginning!"

"Just stop it! Just leave me alone Malfoy!" Ron looked terrified as he walked out slowly. He looked back at Draco astonished as he saw the hurt grow in Draco's eyes. He had to leave this was all too much. As he quickly made his way out he felt a ping of guilt stab at him. Draco seemed one hundred percent honest and it was his first kiss. He didn't want to admit it but he had actually enjoyed the kiss more than he thought.

Draco stood there for a minute before he punched the wall where Draco was in frustration. Moaning Myrtle giggled lightly. "What are you laughing at you dead girl!"

She floated about, "Oh why nothing Mr. Malfoy, you're secret is safe with us."

Draco sneered but exited the bathroom not knowing whether to feel happy or livid. His lips pulled themselves into a genuine smile. Ron was absolutely delicious. He was able to taste that virgin mouth and claim it as his own. He knew it was Ron's first kiss and he melted into his arms like ice cream on a hot day. At this point Draco knew Ron had something for him but it still needed developing.

Once Draco left the bathroom Moaning Myrtle went to the last lonely stall of the bathroom. "You can come out now, they're gone."

The stall door slowly opened and out walked the skinny brunette girl named Arianna. "It seems things are going to develop at a much faster rate than expected Myrtle."

xXx

First reviewer gets a nice surprise. ;D Favorite and review people!


	4. Trouble Brewing

Thank you to the first reviewer Neutral747 and kz109 this is all for you two. The surprise is in the text. ;D

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter that way I would never have to go back to school lol.

xXx

Snape was furious; he was upset and furious at the same time. He power walked through the halls looking for the culprit that stole his sacred picture of Lily Potter. He eyed both the Slytherin and Gryffindor students suspiciously before moving along. The only person who could think of that might've stolen it would be Harry but then again he didn't know about the picture. He was looking for Harry too, to try and talk with him but the task proved to be difficult. Snape was about to enter the Great Hall when he saw Ron practically split open the doors and leave pouting. Draco didn't follow long after completely oblivious to Snape's presence. Snape was about to finally go in but then Neville slowly made his way out. This was Snape's chance to ask what was going on.

"You there, Longbottom," Snape coolly said "Have you seen Mr. Potter by any chance? I must speak with him."

Neville looked at the ground, "No professor I haven't…"

"What's wrong? Look at me when you're talking boy." Snape scolded lightly.

"Ahh Professor Snape I've been looking for you I need a favor to ask you!" Dumbledore approached Snape with fast, small steps. Snape changed the expression on his face quickly. He old eyes looked over to Neville. "Shouldn't you be going to class Mr. Longbottom?" Dumbledore smiled warmly.

Neville looked up at him brightly, "Yes, thank you sir!" Neville got away as fast as he could. Snape's eyes narrowed almost to diamonds as he saw the boy practically run off.

"Severus there's a favor I must ask of you but I cannot discuss it here. Meet me at my study at about nine 'o clock. It pertains to _you know who…_" Dumbledore said inaudibly.

"Understood," Snape calmly replied before going back to his class. It seems his meeting with Harry would have to wait.

Xxx

Harry waited for Neville to go into their transfiguration class. He could trap him there even though it was a dirty trick. Harry felt a little insecure about the whole thing. Just what was it that Neville knew? He watched as Neville strolled in shyly like he usually did and just when he was about to call out to him Luna did it first.

"Hello Neville," she greeted sweetly as she approached him, "How are you doing today? My partner isn't here today and I was wondering if you would sit with me today."

Neville's face lit up, "Sure! I'd love to."

Harry sighed; he would feel bad about ruining Neville's moment with Luna. He decided it best to ask Neville when they were both alone. Hermione sat next to Harry and shoved him lightly. "Where's Ron Harry?"

He looked around and saw no sign of their friend. "I don't think he's coming Hermione."

They started the first ten minutes of class without Ron until he strolled in fashionably late. He said nothing as he went to take his seat next to Harry.

Mrs. McGonagall silently approached Ron looked a little upset, "Why are you late Mr. Wesley?"

Ron looked up, his face showed signs of stress. He looked like he was in no mood to deal with this. "Mrs. McGonagall _please_."

His eyes pleaded with her and she understood, having never seen him so out of place. "Very well, I'll excuse it just this once. Now catch up on your work."

Ron pulled out his things and got straight to work on copying down the missed notes. Harry and Hermione eyed each other before looking back at Ron. "I see you're uh, ten minutes late to class Ron…" Harry said.

"Mmm yeah you know busy me." Ron replied ambiguously.

"You seem out of it. Is something the matter?" Hermione asked.

"No no not at all but you know what we really should focus on this lecture it might be on the OWLS." Ron answered. He gripped his feather with more force than should have been. His foot tapped the floor in uneven beats and he couldn't look at them in the eyes when he spoke.

"Since when did you care so much about school?" Harry questioned narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you guys asking so many questions!" Ron whispered harshly.

They both said nothing and decided it was best to leave him alone. The rest the class was spent trying to turn each other into their partner. Harry and Hermione got each other right but when Ron tried to transform himself into Hermione he did the whole thing wrong. His 'Hermione' came out with a huge belly and a hideous face only a mother could love. Hermione was terribly insulted and smacked him on the arm. Once class was over Ron quietly picked up his things and awaited his friends outside.

Harry slowly put his hand on Hermione's shoulder before they left, "Something's up with Ron what do you think it could be?"

"Well I don't suppose it's that thing with Draco or me because he wouldn't have been talking with me… At lunch didn't Draco suddenly leave? Do you think Draco said something to him?" Hermione asked worried.

"Here I'll talk with him ok and I'll tell you what he says later…" Harry responded. Hermione simply nodded, understanding their need for 'guy time.' Hermione said bye to Ron as Harry approached him. "Ron what's going on? You haven't been acting like yourself at all."

Ron's face changed a couple shade redder. "I'm not acting weird what are you talking about? You and Hermione just ask a lot of questions, it's really nothing honestly."

"Did Draco do something to you? When you left the Great Hall?"

"I'm so sick and tired of hearing about that stupid Malfoy! Honestly he's nothing special or anything…"

"Ron, look at me." Harry looked straight into his eyes, "Tell me now, tell me that Malfoy isn't any special like you just said." Ron was hesitant and could not hold the gaze long before breaking away. "So it does have something to do with him. Look whatever happened you can talk with me Ron I'm here for you."

"It's just so _bloody_ strange! This whole day seems unreal!" Ron exclaimed grabbing his head in frustration.

"Let's not talk here, let's go to the library." Harry told Ron who just nodded his head.

They headed for the library quietly. Once they entered Harry realized that Neville was there doing his homework. Right now was no time to try and corner him though. They sat on the set of chairs furthest from everyone else. Ron sat across from Harry looking quite anxious. For awhile it was awkward until Harry finally spoke up, "So are you going to tell me?"

Ron sighed in frustration, "It's really, _really_ weird Harry and I don't know how you're going to react to it…"

"Come no Ron it can't be as bad as you say it is. Plus we've been through so much do you think I'd just throw that all away just because you got into a little scrap with Draco?" Harry said reassuringly.

Ron sighed again, "You CANNOT tell Hermione what I'm about to tell you… Merlin knows she'll lose it…" Harry got in closer and Ron nervously looked him in the eyes. "When I left the Great Hall I went to Moaning Myrtle's lavatory 'cause I was so frustrated and angry at that stupid ferret. I didn't realize it but he quickly followed me out and cornered me…"

"_Ok, did Draco hurt Ron..? _Harry thought but awaited the rest of the details.

"Then he got close to me and…"

"And then what Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron almost whispered inaudibly and Harry's eyes widened in shock, "He kissed me…" Harry had almost no time to recover from the shock as Ron continued, "Remember at the Great Hall he whispered something to me that only I hear? He told me _'It's not like you denied me' _or something of the sort. Before we did that _thing _in the bathroom he was saying things like he knew that he wasn't you or Hermione but he must've been better and then he got really close and looked at me with these weird emotion and asked if he wasn't good enough and then my life was ruined after that."

Harry started back at Ron in awe at first unbelievingly but then it sunk in. Ron really was telling the truth! Harry stayed quiet at first before finally asking, "How does it make you feel..?"

"How does what make me feel? The whole monstrosity that just happened today!"

"Yes, how did you feel when Draco snogged you?"

"Don't _say _that! It's the single most shameful and disgusting thing I've ever done my whole life! I hate it and I hate him..!" Ron answered in the most distasteful and harshest whisper. Harry could clearly see the denial written all over Ron's face. He began to giggle and tried putting his hand over his mouth to cover the laughter. "My misfortune is funny to you Harry?"

"You're in denial! It's obvious now you like him Ron hahahahaha!"

Ron glared at Harry bashfully, "I don't you're crazy! How can I ever like that stupid, ignorant, pale and _repulsive _blonde! I'd rather suffer a dementor's kiss than ever have anything for the ferret."

"Then why did you get so mad whenever he talks to Hermione?"

"BECAUSE she's my friend and he's up to no good as always, you know we can't trust him!" Ron answered.

"Ok but then why are you trying so hard to convince Draco _not_ to go out with Hermione when you could try to convince Hermione herself?" Harry smirked; he knew he was getting closer to the answer.

"I- I don't know… I thought I liked Hermione ok? This is all so new and bizarre I don't know what to make of it…"

"So you admit you have feelings for Draco." Harry stated.

"I'm not saying anything until I know for sure and even if I _did _have feelings for him what makes you think he would ever go for me? He's practically hated me since day one of first year." Ron inquired timidly.

"Well he just so happens to gawk at you any chance he gets and he practically admitted he liked you when he went to kiss you. He seems to care about you a lot more than he lets on. Maybe the only reason he likes to bully you around is because it's his way of showing he cares."

Ron thought about it and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. He felt this warm feeling and little butterflies flew around his stomach. "Well… then why would he try and go for Hermione?"

"Come on Ron think about it; how freaked out would you be if he suddenly admitted he liked you? He probably just felt jealous that you were going to ask Hermione to be your girlfriend this weekend." Harry replied.

Ron took in a deep breath, "This is all so confusing… Well I'll think about it later. Enough about me what was Neville talking about with Snape?" Ron asked.

"Oh well um, I'm not entirely sure either but remember how Snape had me stay after class? Well something ended up happening…" Harry drawled on hoping Ron wouldn't push it.

"Oh ok, but what did he do?" Ron asked absentmindedly.

_Damn, I forgot how curious Ron is… _"Well he started talking about things that made me feel a bit uncomfortable and I got mad and just left." Harry told the half truth.

Ron stared back him, knowing there was more to it than that. "Did he try and put you down mate? I remember when you walked into the room you looked like a wreck…" Ron thought about it and then, "He didn't try and kill you did he?"

"No no Ron of course not it was worse than that actually…"

"Oh no did he try _raping_ you!"

"RON PLEASE! Of course not I would've hexed him till all the grease in his hair was gone..!"

"Then why were you a total mess when you came to the dorms?" Ron looked concerned. He was being completely honest with Harry and here he was being incredibly vague.

Harry felt guilt slowly consume him. Ron was going to freak out but Harry knew he could trust him even if it was with just a piece of the truth, "Ron, Snape and I have been _seeing _each other for quite some time now."

Ron took a couple seconds to register what Harry had said. "_WHAT _did you just say..? I think I've finally gone off the deep end."

There was a tiny smile on Harry's face; Ron was just so amusing at times, "Snape and I have been seeing each other since the end of fourth year."

Ron looked like the world was about to implode, "No just no I don't believe you! Magic or nature wouldn't allow it!"

Harry chuckled lightly, "I knew you would react like that to be honest it's a little crazy when I think about it to…"

Ron's eyes were still wide open, "But I mean how did you guys you know…get together?"

Harry sighed as he explained, "Well it was towards the end of the year when I came back with Cedric's body and found out Mad Eye wasn't really Mad Eye… I was so devastated and strained I spent the whole night up crying and bawling in Myrtle's lavatory. I had never noticed that someone came in…"

**Flashback**

Harry was washing his tear stained face. He wasn't quite done crying but like this he felt refreshed. Moaning Myrtle had given him the liberty to have the bathroom all to himself while he just poured at all his anxiety and stress. Cedric Diggory was dead because of him and nothing he could do would ever bring him back. He watched as Cedric's father crumbled into tears at the sight of his lifeless son's body. Everyone watched in horror as the administrators came down to check on the dead boy. Since then Harry was labeled an outcast and no one would ever come to accept the truth till much later on. Once Mad Eye Moody had had pulled him away from the crowd Harry discovered he was just a death eater in disguise. It definitely wasn't the first time he was deceived by a Dark Arts teacher. For no all he could do was watch the 'strong' and 'proud' Gryffindor crack under the pressure and finally snap. It was better this way; no one could see what a false shell Harry lived in. Winning the cup for the school seemed completely pointless now.

Harry didn't hear the tall, dark, and brooding figure creep into the room until he finally spoke, "Don't you know it's late to be out Mr. Potter? I could have you put in detention for weeks."

Harry turned around startled it was Snape but he could care less what the bitter man had to say. "What do you want _Professor? _I'm sure just to put me down and tell me how fame isn't everything go ahead because I completely agree with you. My presence only hurts the people around me." His voice cracked as more tears made their way down. He couldn't tell how Snape felt since the man was so good at hiding his emotions.

"Please stop crying Mr. Po─ I mean Harry."

Harry chuckled bitterly, "Oh now you call me by my first name. I'm sure you're just here to rub the salt in my wounds go ahead, kick me when I'm down."

Harry couldn't tell if Snape looked angry or sad but what the potions teacher said next shocked him, "Actually I came to give you my condolences I'm sorry about what has happened."

Harry couldn't take it anymore he was about to snap again, "I just- I can't do anything right! Cedric could've still been alive if it wasn't for me playing for that stupid cup! Everyone except for Ron and Hermione don't see how hard I really have it! Everyone thinks I'm calm and collected but I'm not I'm just a boy and everyone wants something after me whether it's to save them or to kill me so Voldemort can take of the world!" Harry was crying again, "But I'm sure you could care less; I'm almost positive you think my emotional weakness right now is revolting but I can't do anything right, I couldn't even save my own parents…"

Harry wasn't expecting a single emotion from Snape much less affection but here he was in a caring embrace. "I know you've said ridiculous things before but I was never expecting something so foolish to come out of your mouth. Of course people care about you."

Harry, through his sobs, managed to say this, "Name one person, other than my friends, that really loves me then."

Snape held him closer, "I care."

Harry's watery green eyes stared up at dark black ones. They were shining with tears before he cried again this time of utter jubilance.

**End Flashback**

"That night we just sat there in the bathroom holding each other and talking. We kissed for the first time to and from then on we never lost contact." Harry ended.

Ron looked at him in awe, "Wow… looks like the great git does have a heart. I'm sure Hermione doesn't know about this."

"No she doesn't and I'd appreciate it if she didn't find out any time soon." Harry responded.

Ron smiled and shook Harry's hand, "You're secret is safe with me." Ron looked down at the table and noticed someone that something was carved on it. He read it aloud, "Neutral 747 and kz109 was here...? Who's that?"

Harry looked down to see it, "I have no idea, probably some first year."

Neville played close attention but a light hand on the shoulder interrupted his train of thought, "Don't rock the boat if you can't swim." The unknown brunette said and walked away.

"Wait who are you?" Neville asked curiously.

She approached him dangerously close before whispering only to him, "Draco kissed Ron." With that she turned away and left without another word.

Xxx

Draco was in a world of his own. He was by the lake and he stared at the large body of water deep in thought. The scene in the lavatory played over and over like a broken record. The moment was short but sweet and it set his nerves on fire. Everything about it couldn't have been more incredible except for the part when Ron left. The kiss itself was short lived but he could remember every detail about it. Ron's hair was so soft and his skin flawless. He never looked more confused in his life than when Draco came near him. Draco had been waiting to do that since first year and now he craved more than just simple kisses. He was getting closer to him, he knew it. He had to keep playing the role until he got another private moment like that with Ron. Ron was surely perplexed but it was perfect. Now Ron could think about him just as much as he thought about Ron.

What really got to Draco was that Ron hadn't pushed him away till he was about to deepen the kiss. Draco had caressed his body and even felt his hair before he pushed him away. Ron hadn't denied him a single time and he practically melted when Draco kissed him. Draco knew it was his first kiss he could tell by Ron's quivering lips and unready eyes. Ron was absolute innocence that Draco would handle with fragile care and then sink his teeth into him to claim him. He loved the reaction he got from him and couldn't wait to further please the red head. Draco's plan would come in tenfold once it was completed. Now, he had some trouble to brew up.

Xxx

Harry was being escorted to Dumbledore's office. He didn't know why he was being called in so late but he was sure it must've been something important. He took the statue up to Dumbledore's office where he saw him seated patiently waiting for him. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah, yes Harry I needed to speak to you about the visions you were telling me about earlier in the year. It seems Voldemort is able to see what you and vice versa. This is very dangerous magic and it can be used to Voldemort's advantage if he ever decided to use you which is why I've decided to teach you to resist his Occulemency. It's the magic he's using to get into your head and memories." Dumbledore said.

Harry beamed happily, "Who'll be teaching me Occulemency?"

"Me," A cold voice that could only belong to Snape rung. Harry turned around to that it was him watching him from afar.

"No not Snape!" Harry exclaimed. "He'll get me killed!"

"Now, now Harry I'm sure you can put your differences aside and settle for some middle ground." Dumbledore said with a twinkle.

"It's not like you have a choice in the matter Mr. Potter." Snape said.

"No one asked for your opinion _Professor_." Harry hissed.

"He's right Harry he's the only one good enough in Occulemency to teach you how to repel and control it. Now I'm sure you two can work a schedule without me and if you don't mind Severus please escort Harry back to his Gryffindor dorm."

"Of course head master." Severus replied and pulled Harry by the arm until they were out of his office.

"Let go of me our grip is so tight..!"

"Silence!" Snape commanded as he led him into his classroom and shut the door.

Harry glared at him impatiently, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk with you." Snape told him.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Harry yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

"We still have to set a schedule for our meetings. We'll meet every day after you've had dinner so you can thoroughly prepare yourself for our lessons."

"Ok fine can I leave now?" Harry spat at him.

Snape eyed him a little annoyed, "Not quite, why have you been avoiding me?"

Harry turned the other way. "Because there's nothing between us."

Snape was now becoming impatient. "What are you saying you're though with me?"

"Exactly, now leave me alone ok? Pretend there was nothing ever between us and just move on!"

"You're being irrational Harry."

Harry's eyes met his, "I'm not especially since you've got that red head you're so in _love _with!"

Snape's eyes held a vicious glint, "Don't speak of things you know nothing about."

"What is there to know? That you just used me and you never cared about me─"

Before Harry could finish he was roughly pushed against the wall behind him. Snape's had a very tight grip on him, "How can you even dare to say that? I was the only one who found you crying in Myrtle's lavatory and held onto you while you poured your eyes out. I listened to every bruise and cut your heart has endured. I looked you in the eyes, understanding, as we shared our first kiss in the very moonlight and if you don't remember correctly…"

Harry was almost about to shake his head, "Don't say it…" He was going to be confronted with the other half of the truth he didn't tell Ron.

"That very same night I deflowered a beautiful, green eyed Gryffindor whom I practically cradled in my arms for half the night…"

Xxx

Neville had snuck out of his room to use the restroom. At dinner time he had tried one of Fred and George's homemade fire whiskey as a dare from Seamus. At first it had actually tasted pretty good but now he was regretting it. He had always gone way on the other side of the classroom to the Slytherin bathroom near Snape's classroom. It seemed people never went there for fear of getting caught by Mr. Filch or Snape himself. Just as Neville was leaving clutching his stomach he saw light in the potions class. He crept towards it carefully and was surprised to hear to voice's arguing.

"_There's nothing to talk about!" Harry yelled. "Just leave me alone!"_

"_We still have to set a schedule for our meetings. We'll meet every day after you've had dinner so you can thoroughly prepare yourself for our lessons."_

"_Ok fine can I leave now?" Harry spat at him._

It was obviously Harry and Snape but Neville couldn't tell what they were arguing about. He kept a good distance from the door and paid close attention.

"_Ok fine can I leave now?" Harry spat at him._

_Snape eyed him a little annoyed, "Not quite, why have you been avoiding me?"_

Neville could tell Snape was irritated but he could hear the unease in his voice. There was a slight pause and then─

_Harry turned the other way. "Because there's nothing between us."_

_Snape was now becoming impatient. "What are you saying you're though with me?"_

"_Exactly, now leave me alone ok? Pretend there was nothing ever between us and just move on!"_

Neville's eyes widened slightly. He had never heard Harry sound so mad before. It sounded like Snape took a step closer to Harry as he calmly replied

_You're being irrational Harry." _

_Harry's eyes met his, "I'm not especially since you've got that red head you're so in love with!" _

Neville knew it, it was about that woman. Well, Harry's mother to be more exact. Harry was still obviously hurt.

_Snape's eyes held a vicious glint, "Don't speak of things you know nothing about."_

Snape was beginning to sound more annoyed. Neville looked around for any sign of administrators but there was none.

"_What is there to know? That you just used me and you never cared about me__"_

Before Harry could even finish the sentence he heard someone being lightly slammed against the wall near the door. Neville knew things weren't going to end pretty and he was getting ready to run. Snape spoke again with anger impassioning his heartfelt speech.

"_How can you even dare to say that? I was the only one who found you crying in Myrtle's lavatory and held onto you while you poured your eyes out. I listened to every bruise and cut your heart has endured. I looked you in the eyes, understanding, as we shared our first kiss in the very moonlight and if you don't remember correctly…"_

Neville couldn't hear what Harry said since it was just above a whisper but Snape continued.

"_That very same night I deflowered a beautiful, green eyed Gryffindor whom I practically cradled in my arms for half the night…"_

Neville could hear some struggling and then something thrown on the floor. A grunt was heard as loud steps were heard before running. The door sprung open and Neville was face to face to a very shocked Harry. Neville and Harry both heard Snape quickly getting up and Neville did exactly as his instincts told him to. He grabbed Harry without a second thought and shoved him into the bathroom where Neville locked it. They stayed dead silent as Snape's footsteps were heard outside. They were both breathing heavily and once Snape was no longer heard they waited an extra five minutes before carefully exiting.

xXx

Ok so that's a wrap! Things get really heated in the next chapter so please, PLEASE review if you like this! Even if it's just 'I like this' or 'I want a grilled cheese sandwich' I'll expect it!


	5. Dreams and Memories

Once again thanks for the reviews and the favorites guys! :) This chapter is filled with Draco/Ron. ;D I should also mention it's pretty long since I know how you readers love TINY SCROLL BARS!

Warnings: There's a steamy scene (not sex) and slight mentions of child abuse but nothing too bad.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter would be a total sausage fest if I owned it. XD

xXx

Neville and Harry were back in the safety of their common room. They sat there for the first ten minutes quietly just staring at the dying fire. Harry's mind was replaying the scene over and over again. Neville thought about whether he should tell Harry who the red headed woman really was. He certainly didn't want Snape to lose Harry especially if he cared about him that much. Even if the potions professor was a _bit _discourteous and offensive it didn't mean that he had to lose the one thing that made him happy. It was obvious to Neville that Snape was a horrible communicator and thus his message was always conveyed negatively. Of course, Harry wouldn't be able to see that but even if he did how would Snape break it to him?

_I'm really sorry about hurting you Harry but I was just confused because I feel like I'm betraying my first love. Oh and by the way, my first love was your mum. I forgot to mention that… _Neville thought and scoffed at it. Yeah, that would go _real _well.

Harry finally had the courage to ask, "So… how much did you hear?"

Neville spoke up softly, "Just about everything…"

"How much do you know…?" Harry didn't want to finish his question.

Neville sighed, "Just about everything Harry…"

There was silence again. Harry could just stay shocked in silence. Neville felt his insecurity and eased it. "Look whatever you have with Snape is between you and Snape. It's your private life so let's keep it like that."

Neville gave Harry a reassuring smile and Harry knew from that point on he could trust him.

Xxx

Hermione was finishing up her letter to Krum. She had been writing everything done in perfect detail before she sent her owl off to deliver the message. Krum and her had gotten much closer over the past few days and some of her old feelings were beginning to resurface. She had to admit, Draco had been on her mind as well but the thought of Krum completely shadowed him. Lately she had been having a bad feeling in her gut but she wasn't she why. She tied her letter up and watched as it flew away with the owl. For the first ten minutes she lay there in bed wide awake before the excitement died and she fell asleep.

Xxx

That cold morning Ron woke up extra early for some reason. He twisted and twirled in his sheets until he realized he could no longer go back to sleep. The whole day he couldn't stop thinking about Draco. The whole night was spent thinking about the blonde prat to the point that he was in his dreams practically haunting him. Now Ron was fully awake and he felt butterflies flying in his stomach wildly just by the mere thought of _him_. There was just no easy solution to this was there? Ron sighed heavily before sitting up straight. He needed to think rationally. At this point he knew saying he hated Malfoy's guts would be a total lie. When he had confessed to Harry yesterday he thought this feeling would go away but it didn't. In fact, it only got bigger and grew worse with each passing thought of Draco. Ron's body quiervered slightly and his cheeks tinted red. He had never gotten this feeling before not even with Hermione.

What made things worse was that whole damn kiss that started all this! He couldn't get that whole scene out of his head! The way Draco looked at him with those eyes, those evil-less eyes. He could still feel his hand running through his hair and caressing his cheek. Malfoy was unnaturally warm for someone that looked so cold. Ron couldn't believe how bold he was but then again it probably wasn't Malfoy's first time doing that to someone… The thought of that made Ron's blood boil but he wasn't sure if it was from frustration or jealously. To make it all worse he had the strangest dream about Draco─

Ron shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. Nobody would be waking up for about an hour. He decided that the best thing to do at this point was to take a nice hot bath. Yes, that would surely ease his mind and let him relax. He quietly left the dorm and headed for the shower rooms making sure there was no one in sight. Today would be an easy day, a Malfoy free day. He got shampoo out and set everything he needed as he turned the warm water on. The room steamed up in an instant and it reminded him of the dream he had that he _didn't _want to think about. Once the tub was full he let his rigid body plunge into its warm ecstasy and closed his eyes. His mind drifted back to his dream and he splashed in the water violently.

"No no _no! _I will NOT think about that!" Ron whispered harshly.

While Ron was in deep thought a certain blonde Slytherin had walked in. Once he saw the adorable red head just lounging around in the warm water a mischievous idea entered his head─ He would join the cute ginger's bath. "Think about what Ron? It seems you like to think out loud." Draco said sarcastically.

"_What _are you doing here Malfoy!" Ron shrieked his entire face went strawberry red.

"I could ask you the same. I always come to the bath house at this time since it's not crowded. You know how people just love to gawk at me." Draco said winking.

"Well there's plenty of other tubs I'm sure you can find one very far way from here." Ron pointed at not even looking at him. Of course, he was still the same jerk as always.

"Why should I when I've got an absolutely gorgeous red head here?" Draco said teasingly and Ron fidgeted more than before. Ron stayed quiet until he saw Draco removing his clothes and setting his things down. "Malfoy have you lost your bloody mind! You will not shower me!"

"You should feel honored Weasley. Most people would throw themselves at the opportunity." Draco sneered. He shamelessly took off his pants and then his boxers. Ron couldn't help but stare at his boldness. "I thought you couldn't even stand the sight of me. Now it seems you can't even peel your eyes away."

Ron couldn't believe it! It was like the dream he had last night! Oh no, he couldn't handle this. He went to the opposite side of the tub sulking and about to get out before a hand pulled him back in.

"Where are you going the fun's just started!" Draco said with a smirk. "You escaped me yesterday but today you won't be so lucky." Ron looked into that devil-ish but angelic face. That smirk, the masculine voice… It was all a déjà vu!

"Hahaha funny but I think you're going to far now Malfoy! What would all the Slytherins think if they saw you now?" Ron tried to weasel his way out but Draco further embraced him.

"They'd think I was crazy and mad but I am, especially when you're soaking wet and acting all innocent like you don't know a thing." Draco pinned him against the edge of the tub and run his hands on his back. Draco looked up and down at the face in front of him. "How could no one have noticed this beautiful face before?"

There it was again! The look in Draco's eyes that caught him before. This time it felt much more intense. Draco looked into his eyes when he called him beautiful. All Ron could do was stare wide eyed at him and the butterflies in his stomach went wild. _He thinks I'm beautiful..? _Was all Ron could think of. "But why?"

Draco smiled softly, "Because you're Ron, everything I've ever wanted all in one. Not even all my parents' money could buy you."

Ron giggled slightly; even Draco's sense of humor wasn't completely dry. Draco stared into his eyes again. "You don't know how great you look when you're smiling like that. Too bad I don't get to see it that often since you're always scowling at me."

Draco looked a little sad by that but then he went forward and kissed Ron for the first time that day. Ron's lips were so soft, inexperienced lips drove Draco crazy. He nibbled on them producing a small moan from Ron. He felt his dormant lust take over a bit. He squeezed their bodies together and forced Ron to sit submissively on his lap. He let one of his hands grab onto Ron's firm leg before it traveled up. He had a tight but loving grip on Ron's surprisingly firm but as he deepened the kiss. He let his tongue travel into Ron's warm mouth. Ron didn't struggle much except he grabbed onto Draco's back for dear life. Draco's free had pulled on a handful of red hair and Ron let out a surprisingly sexy moan.

Draco broke this intense kiss to smile and say, "Oh, so that's the way you like it?"

"Sh-shut up!" Ron said but he moaned lightly when Draco began to gently kiss his smooth neck.

Once Draco reached Ron's collarbone he began to suck on the tender skin profusely. It was a little painful for Ron but also enjoyable. Draco wanted to leave his mark and claim the beauty he'd been eying for years as his. No one would ever touch him like this except for him. Ron felt something in Draco's lower anatomy poke at him and Draco could feel Ron's poking into his stomach. This all seemed like a dream to Draco but he didn't want to wake up. This was almost like Ron's dream, _almost!_

"Mal- Draco, what if someone comes in?" Ron asked a bit out of character.

"Too late for that." A feminine voice said.

Ron nearly jumped three feet in the air and shoved Draco to the other side of the tub. "Ahhh! You! Arianna!"

Draco looked extremely unpleased, "What are you doing here? This is an all guy's wash room!"

The skinny brunette smiled widely, "You guys are something else. First in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory and now here? It seems you've gotten real bold Mr. Malfoy as for you Ron..." She looked at him and he tried to shrink into the water. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you've already fallen head over heels for him. Whatever happened to you hating him?"

This foreign exchange girl was definitely challenging Draco. There was no way he would let her have her way. "How do you know all this if you just got here? Where did you say you were from?"

"Well a couple of my classmates told me after you got into that little dispute with him after I left. I'm from America."

"Really, if I may ask, what school from America?" Ron looked at Draco in awe. He was defending him…

Arianna hesitated before answering, "It's called the Harvard School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Draco sneered, "Never heard of it. Either it's not a very good school or it doesn't exist. If you were a foreign exchange student I think I would've already been hearing your name around the school. Who are these so called _friends?_"

Arianna took a dangerous step forward. "Don't try to turn this on me. I know how people like you are, it's all psychological warfare but two can play at that game. All I have to do I show Dumbledore my memory and he'll see everything I've just seen. Better yet, why don't I talk to your precious daddy Luscious so he can see for himself?"

Somehow Draco paled more than he already was. Ron look frightened, she had the face of a nice girl but the intentions of someone almost as evil as you-know-who. Ron felt it was his turn to stand up for Draco, "Who are you? What is it that you want?"

She looked at both of them sincerely, "I'm just someone that wants to help you." With that final cryptic message she quickly hurried out and closed the door.

For a long while nothing was said until Ron got out and dried himself as fast as he could. Draco looked up at him, catching his first glimpses of the well toned body. "Where are you going?"

"Out, I think my minds gone and it's not coming back anytime soon." Ron replied and left.

Draco felt the anger boil in him before he violently splashed the water. "Bloody HELL!"

Ron went back to his room feeling more confused than ever before. The large hickey on his collar bone now throbbed in pain. He could always get a scarf to cover it up. He wished he could get a scarf large enough to choke that Arianna girl with.

Xxx

Harry and Neville had seen a rather distraught Ron enter the room. He quickly combed his hair and put on his scarf. "Cold day today guys, best be prepared."

"Ron where were you this whole morning mate?" Harry asked worried.

"I had a bad dream and decided to take a bath but it made it worse. We should get there early; I want a good seat for breakfast today is Hermione awake?"

Neville and Harry looked at each other and Neville decided he would just meet Seamus outside. He felt it was best to leave the two alone to talk.

"Ok Ron he's gone what the hell happened?" Harry approached Ron.

Ron couldn't look at his friend in the eyes as he said, "I had a dream…"

"About what?"

Ron took in a deep breath, "I had a dream… I went to bathe early and Malfoy was already there and y'know things happened and lot's of touching…"

"So you had a _wet _dream about Malfoy?"

"Don't say it like _that! _It was stupid and crazy and will probably never happen again." Ron replied flatly.

"Well then what just happened now that made you walk in as rigid as a corpse?"

"While I was showering Draco showed and things, not like in the dream, but things happened. We kissed and then someone came in..!"

Harry's mouth went wide open, "What! What do you mean someone came in?"

"It was that American girl I told you and Hermione about yesterday, Arianna and I think she's trying to blackmail Draco or somebody I have no idea…" Ron looked ashamed. "Strangely enough it felt like she just wanted to know the truth. Yeah she threatened us but I didn't exactly get a bad vibe from her or anything…"

Harry looked at Ron understandingly, "Be careful Ron, you never know who it is whether on Voldemort's side or the Ministry of Magic's! You know this school is crawling with spies..."

Afterward Ron decided to tell Harry everything down to the smallest detail of what happened. Harry got a nonexistent when he heard Draco had defended Ron. It seems everyone had a special person that could melt them away, even someone as inconsiderate as Draco. Ron seemed to get excited when he would talk about Draco. Harry could tell that Ron had already fallen for the blonde long before any of this. They met with Hermione who had received another letter from Krum and headed down to eat breakfast.

Xxx

Draco had never taken any threat so seriously until now. He paced around his room thinking of what to do to throw off that girl! Just how far was she willing to go and how much did she know? If it weren't for her feminine form Draco would wrap his hands around her throat. Maybe he could get Pansy to do it… Nonetheless he would have to do something to at least throw her off and then Draco remembered─ He was supposedly trying to charm that mud blood Granger. If people could talk about Draco and her then maybe it would throw the girl off guard! _How do I come up with these things..? _Draco thought smugly. For the sake of both of them Draco would have to keep pushing Ron's buttons.

He got his things ready and set off for the Great Hall. He came in extra late to make sure everyone was already there. Upon further inspection he couldn't spot Arianna either. He saw the trio of Gryffindors he was about to approach. Ron seemed to look normal but when he saw Draco approaching them he seemed to stiffen up. His eyes lit up with what Draco could only explain as anticipation before Draco did what he had to do.

_Forgive me… _Draco apologized inwardly before he grabbed Ron by the arm and forced him away from his spot. He sat across Hermione and smiled wickedly. "Good morning gorgeous."

Harry looked horrified and looked over at a displaced Ron. Ron was just as in shock but an animalistic reaction took over instead, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Draco ignored the pain in Ron's voice and the remark as he kept talking to Hermione, "Wow you look great today… I was wondering once the day is done if you would like to hang out for a bit?"

Hermione was still stunned and her mouth went dry. Ron spoke in her place, "Are you serious Malfoy! What the hell is wrong with you! She said no leave it alone!"

To make this seem more believable Draco got up making it look like an argument. "Yeah and what are you going to do about it weasel! It's her choice and not yours what do you care anyway!" More people began to crowd around and see the oncoming fight. "What's wrong does the little ginger Gryffindor have a crush on me? Pathetic!"

Neville and Harry started at Draco like he had lost his mind. They could both see right through his false mask but Neville couldn't understand why Draco was doing this. Harry did but it seemed Draco was going a bit too far. He had completely put Ron on the spot in front of everyone when Draco knew Ron liked him. Harry saw the betrayal in Ron's blue eyes as he searched himself for an answer. Ron was hurt and he didn't know what to do.

"Leave him alone Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"Oh and now here comes Harry trying to be the hero of course! Ron always seems to need saving doesn't he Potter? Pity, I'm sure if he doesn't make a good enough side kick you can always use him as a rebound when one of your groupies decides to not get your rocks off." Draco sneered and laughed.

Ron had grabbed Draco by the collar before he was about to swing at him Ms. McGonagall came to stop the fight but then something happened─ Ron suddenly stopped. It was like he had an epiphany half way through the punch. His entire demeanor changed and his tight grip on Malfoy loosened. The anger in his face had completely drained out and now he just stood there with everyone watching. Hermione just gaped at the entire scene; could she really have caused this? Neville sat there, silent as death. Harry looked horrified knowing he knew the whole truth but not being able to predict what would happen next. Even Fred and George looked at each other before looking back at the two boys. Draco stood there inwardly shocked at the sudden change of heart.

"I give up…" Ron said as he took his seat down. "Just go with him Hermione because I don't care anymore…" Ron looked wounded but he refused to show his melancholy to anyone else. "I'm pretty sure I have detention with you Ms. McGonagall so I'll see you afterward, same time same place as all the other years."

Ms. McGonagall looked over at Ron sadly but answered before she left, "Well, I'm glad you know when to meet me then Mr. Weasley."

Everyone dispersed immediately before Hermione finally spoke, "Ok then… I'll see you later…" She couldn't tell if this was the right thing but she didn't want to put Ron in an even worse position. What Draco had said really got to him.

Draco simply nodded his head. He glanced over at Ron before he left and he felt a knife of guilt stab into his back. _First I'm straddling him in a hot tub and now I called him out in front of everyone… He must think I'm a monster… _

They all ate silently, Hermione quickly tried to write as much as she could to Krum before the trio got up to go to their Divination class which ironically enough was with Slytherins. When they got there was a note on the door it read─

_Today's class has been canceled until further notice._

_-Dolores Umbridge, Ministry Of Magic_

Some cheers could be heard as well as groans (mainly from Hermione.) Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape approached the crowd of Slytherins and Gryffindors as they reached the front. Professor McGonagall spoke first, "Unfortunately, Ms. Umbridge has been having some _issues _with Professor Trelawney." She didn't seem too pleased as she said that.

"The staff decided it would be best to let you all have a free period today while we sort things out with our… administrative process." Snape announced just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone began to scatter and Ron and Harry were just about to escape before Snape caught up to them and out his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Not so fast Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you,"

_Damn..! So close… _Harry thought. Both Ron and him turned to see Snape looking down on them as if there just another couple of specks on the floor. "I need you to come to my classroom immediately; there are things we need to discuss."

"Ok then, let's go." Harry nodded.

They proceeded to follow Snape casually. Snape stopped abruptly after hearing an extra set of footsteps. "Mr. Weasley," Snape began, "I know you cannot get enough of Mr. Potter but I must ask you to leave."

"Why professor? Anything you're going to tell me you can tell Ron, he's m best mate." Harry said.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well you're just going to have to accept the fact that Mr. Weasley will not always be there Mr. Potter now excuse us."

Ron shrunk away, there was no way he was going to deal with Snape especially since the man could crush him like an ant. "Well, I'll see you later then Harry." Ron said a little worried.

Harry looked at his friend sadly before following Snape. He glared at the back of his head. "Why do you need me? Ron's having a bad day."

"We have more important things to tend to Mr. Potter." Snape replied not looking back.

"Like what?"

"Like your Occulemency lessons, Voldemort could try to breach your mind at any moment." Snape answered bitterly.

Harry couldn't argue with that. He felt terrible for leaving Ron when he needed him most but he would make it up to him later. Ron was very understanding when he wanted to be and Ron knew this was something he couldn't really question. They were walking past the corridors getting strange stares from all the students that saw them. Snape opened the door for Harry and let him walk in first before shutting the door. Snape put a silencing charm on the door before turning back on Harry.

There was a long awkward silence. Snape seemed to stay statue still. Harry sat on the desk closest to Snape's desk. Snape went toward Harry nervously, "Would you like something or perhaps something to drink?"

Harry was taken back by his politeness, "No thank you…"

Snape simply nodded his head. "Well, then I thought it would do you well if you got some practice in for your before we start our actual Occulemency lesson."

"Ok, that's fine I guess." Harry shrugged.

"If there's anything else you want to talk about at all you can do so as well."

"Uh no I'm fine but thanks for the offer…" Harry replied. While Snape was terrible at trying to be sweet at least he tried.

"Very well then─" Snape suddenly probed into Harry's mind.

"_No Hermione I don't want mustard on my hot dog!" Harry yelled getting a little irritated._

"_You'll never know what it tastes like until you try!" whined Hermione._

Snape simply rolled his eyes and went onto the next memory.

"_You freak Harry; you're always talking about Cedric in your sleep! Who is he your boyfriend?" Laughs could be heard from a group of boys who had cornered Harry. The one that had been mocking him was hideously fat._

"_Shut up Dudley!" yelled Harry defensively. _

Snape gasped slightly, he could feel the emotional pain searing Harry's heart. Upon closing inspection at the scene he could see Harry's eyes watering a bit before he drifted into another memory.

_Voldemort struck down Cedric and he flew to the floor lifeless. Harry's eyes widened, with shock and horror, as he watched his classmate lay there no longer alive._

_It was too soon to touch a memory like this one… _Snape thought and went to view another more lighthearted memory.

_"So you admit you have feelings for Draco." Harry stated._

_"I'm not saying anything until I know for sure and even if I __did __have feelings for him what makes you think he would ever go for me? He's practically hated me since day one of first year." Ron inquired timidly._

_"Well he just so happens to gawk at you any chance he gets and he practically admitted he liked_ _you when he went to kiss you. He seems to care about you a lot more than he lets on. Maybe the only reason he likes to bully you around is because it's his way of showing he cares."_

_Ron thought about it and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. He felt this warm feeling and little butterflies flew around his stomach. "Well… then why would he try and go for Hermione?"_

_"Come on Ron think about it; how freaked out would you be if he suddenly admitted he liked you? He probably just felt jealous that you were going to ask Hermione to be your girlfriend this weekend." Harry replied._

_Ron took in a deep breath, "This is all so confusing… Well I'll think about it later. Enough about me what was Neville talking about with Snape?" Ron asked._

_"Oh well um, I'm not entirely sure either but remember how Snape had me stay after class? Well something ended up happening…" Harry drawled on hoping Ron wouldn't push it._

Harry finally began to push Snape out and Snape was more than willing to do so. So it was the Longbottom boy that took his photo of Lily but how? Things were escalating out of hand fast.

"What the hell did you just do right now!" Harry exclaimed obviously upset.

"That's what Occulemency is. Voldemort has excess to all your memories; he can see what you see and it's extremely dangerous…" Snape began to get closer to Harry. "It seems I'm not the only one who's been hiding things Mr. Potter…" Harry looked at him guiltily. "Now let's try this again this time at least try to defend yourself."

Snape tried to breach the same memory he had been previously looking at but it seemed to be difficult.

_Harry had been dropped to the floor as he was kicked in the stomach. His nose had already been bleeding from the punch Vernon had delivered earlier. "Get up you bloody freak! Where are your wizard and witch friends to help you now?" A cruel voice barked. "Remake Dudley's cake and do it right this time!" Vernon exited quickly._

_Harry clutched his stomach in pain. He had practically been attacked in his own room. Vernon was right about one thing, nobody was there for him. He began to cry a little as he cleaned himself and left for the kitchen._

Snape was appalled at what he had seen. These filthy muggles that called Harry his 'only family' treated him worse than a dog. He couldn't tell if Harry had felt more physical than emotional pain. He felt his heart break a little when he saw Harry crying by himself. Snape was suddenly interested at what he was seeing and wanted to see what else Harry had been hiding.

_Harry was crying profusely as he stared into the mirror of Erised. He watched as his parents waved happily at him. His father, James looked at him like he had accomplished the most proud thing in the world. Lily stared at him with loving eyes at her growing boy. A pearly white smile decorated her face._

Snape's eyes widened at the sight of them both.

"_It seems there are a lot of people trying to make sure I don't get to be the great wizard I'm supposed to be…" Harry said shattering the quiet night. "Voldemort is after me and the Sorcerer's stone, all the Gryffindors are mad at me for making us lose the lead in the house cup, and even my own potions teacher is out to get me…"_

Snape felt a little guilty but continued to watch. Harry felt so lonely as he stared into the mirror. Snape had never realized it but Harry was misunderstood by just about everyone. When he first saw Harry he was just a young boy and Snape tried making his first year a living hell. Of course Snape knew that wasn't the only reason why he acted like that towards him but still. Snape was already angry and now he felt guilt pinching him.

_Harry had been grabbed by a tall, skinny boy. It appeared to be one of Dudley's friends. They held his arms behind him as Dudley proceeded to punching him in the stomach. Harry's glasses fell to the ground on their floor. "Alright fifty points for making his glasses fall!" yelled the boy from behind._

_Harry was completely out of breath. Once the beating was over Harry fell to the ground and got his glasses before he was shoved in a small closet underneath the stairs. The door was slammed shut before someone outside locked it. _

That was the last straw for Snape. He stopped and quickly grabbed Harry by his thin shoulders. "Who are they!" He almost screamed, losing his calm façade. "So I can tear them apart with my bare hands!"

"Stop it, it doesn't matter!" Harry yelled back. "Why do you care anyway!"

"That's a foolish question to ask because I care about you!" Snape bellowed silencing him. Harry stayed quiet almost looking scared. Snape rubbed his temples, "How could you have never told me this..?"

Harry sighed, even if it wasn't entirely his fault he still felt bad, "Why don't you tell me who your read headed lover is..?"

"How many times must I tell you that I have no lover except for you..?"

"How can we trust each other if we can't even tell each other the simplest things?" Harry asked sadly. "Maybe it was stupid of me to ever think we could ever be equals."

Snape looked at Harry and was going to say something before he got interrupted, "No don't say anything it just complicates things. Just teach me to defend myself against Voldemort_, please." _Harry pleaded with him.

Snape wanted to say so much more but he couldn't. He had already caused Harry so much pain in just two days. "Very well then."

The next half hour was many failed attempts at Occulemency. Harry had managed to push Snape out a few times but the whole process was exhausting. They both said nothing and Harry liked that. Snape saw a many more of Harry's memories; some were random and happy while others were sentimental and sad. He had gotten to know a side of Harry he had never seen before. He saw him in his strongest and weakest moments and at the end of it all he loved Harry much more than before. He watched as Harry left looking just as serious as him. He told Harry to come to their later appointment and Harry simply nodded and left.

Xxx

Ron sat with Hermione on a random bench around the school. He had already told her that Harry would be out for a bit Hermione had already sent her letter to Krum explaining everything that had happened. They worked on class work as her owl flew in with a letter attached to its leg. She opened the letter quietly trying not to disturb Ron and it read─

_Hermione,_

_ I've read what you sent me many, many times very carefully and I've come to a conclusion that may seem unreal… I think you're friend Ron has a crush on Malfoy… It seems highly unlikely and almost even impossible but from what you're telling me it sounds like it… You should try talking about it with him once you get the chance._

_ As for Draco I'm not sure what exactly he's trying to do. I think he's trying to get your friend Ron upset since he knows he has feelings for him. He wants him to crack because he knows he'll get jealous for him after all Draco seems really vain. Draco also knows that you and Ron are best friends and it's probably the best way to make him crack. _

_ It seems so strange that your friend Harry has been out of it but then again after the whole incident at the Triwizard tournament I can understand he must still feel guilty…_

_ Keep a close eye on them both Hermione for their sake and your own…_

_ Love Always,_

_Viktor Krum_

How could she not have seen it before! All the signs were there but she didn't pay close enough attention! Ron liked Draco it all made sense now! No wonder he was so set on convincing Draco not to go out with her. She smiled and began to giggle, even though Draco was a royal pain it was so cute that Ron still liked him.

Ron was startled, Hermione was so intrigued by the book she was reading _Magical Creatures throughout the Ages_ when she suddenly started giggling and smiling. "I'm guessing you get another letter from your star Quidditch player?"

"Yes that too but there's something I need to ask you…" Hermione smiled happily.

"Sure shoot," Ron said but he looked at something over Hermione's shoulder. "Actually can you ask me later I really have to go to the loo see you in a bit!" Ron grabbed his things and got up as fast as he could.

She was going to stop him and decided to see what scared him off. She saw Draco and he looked annoyed. He glared at Hermione and then stomped off in the other direction.

"Hmmm… There's something suspicious going one…" Hermione said to herself.

xXx

Ok and that's the end of chapter five. I know it was a long one but I hoped you all enjoyed it. I hope I can get a minimum of 4 or 5 reviews. All the cool kids are reviewing now be a cool kid. ;D Things really pick up after this chapter.


	6. Tell Me The Truth

I was so happy when I saw my mail box!3 I have to thank all the reviews and favorites I got it totally made my day. I'm sure by now you all are wondering just who Arianna is and that's exactly what I wanted BUT I cannot reveal it… _yet. _;D This is a huge shout out to everyone that's been reading thus far and you are all my inspiration. :)

Warnings: Another hot scene, just some masturbation and fantasies.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately I wish I did. T^T

xXx

Draco was furious, **extremely**, furious. His whole morning had been ruined by the American bitch! Who did she think she was just waltzing into the boy's wash room and interrupting their moment like that. He had wanted to find Ron by himself but then he was leaving somewhere with Harry and Snape. When he had found him again Ron spotted him quickly and practically ran off. He was now sitting at the library with Crabbe and Goyle looking very frustrated.

"What's got your panties in a knot?" Crabbe asked sluggishly.

Draco glared at him, "Come again?"

"Oh look Neville's got a little girlfriend…" Goyle teased.

Draco turned and his eyes widened to see Arianna take a seat next to Neville and say something. Neville looked startled as he listened to whatever she said. His steel grey eyes narrowed as Neville looked like he was about to say something until she got up and walked away. Draco grinned and took this as his cue to follow her. If she thought she could catch him in the act he would prove her wrong; two could play at that game. "Excuse me boys…"

As the mysterious brunette left abruptly Neville saw Draco quickly pass by him with a look of undying determination. Neville could feel trouble and he quickly got his things and followed. He made sure Draco left the library until he exited as well. Draco kept his distance up until he saw her turning into a corridor where no one really went by. Draco began to power walk until he heard the sound of books fall to the ground behind him. He turned around swiftly to see Neville picking up his set of Herboligy books. Once Neville looked up he saw blue-grey eyes glaring at him. Draco then remembered about Arianna and he sprinted to the edge of the corridor where she seemed to disappear. Draco could hear blood pumping in his ears. His eyebrows were closely knit as he looked back at the shy Gryffindor who kept his gaze on Draco.

_Uh oh… _thought Neville nervously. Harry and him had nearly escaped Snape last night but this time there was no way out.

"Are you following me Longbottom?" Draco asked viciously. He approached Neville dangerously, his eyes narrowing with every step.

Neville felt like a cornered animal. "I uhhh… No, why would I? We just happen to be walking in the same direction." Neville smiled panicky.

Draco practically lunged at him gripping Neville by the collar of his shirt, "Don't lie to me! I saw you talking to Arianna in the library do you think I'm stupid! Don't insult me!" Draco spat and pushed Neville forward.

Neville was taken back, how did Draco know this girl? "Arianna is that her name? I have no idea who she is! She just comes to me in the library and tells me things then she just walks off and I don't see her again."

Neville looked into straight into Draco's pupils. He was being honest, Draco could tell. Just what did she tell him though? Could she have told him about the incident with Ron? The thought of it made Draco uneasy but he didn't show it. Draco smiled wickedly and Neville felt a little more nervous. "Well, then what did she tell you?"

A pink blush tinted Neville's face and he looked away. "Why, nothing just random things I'm guessing…"

Draco was not satisfied, "Well if they're so random I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me would you?"

"I mean it's- it's not of any of importance!" Neville began to stutter he didn't know what to say. He could feel the impatience radiate off the Slytherin.

Draco was losing his patience fast, "Don't test me Longbottom I am NOT in the mood now tell me what did she tell you!"

Neville thought of the perfect excuse, "She told me that she knows I have a crush on Luna!"

Draco looked astonished, well at least he knew now why Neville didn't want to say it. Draco was relieved it wasn't anything of importance. "You're right; it wasn't anything of importance… Well then good day to you."

Draco was about to leave until Neville turned the tables on him, "Why do you care so much what she told me? If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to hide something Malfoy."

"What does it matter to you if I am?"

"Well, you may not be as secretive as you think you are. Just letting you know." Neville walked away quickly and a group of Hufflepuffs came talking loudly.

This time Neville was able to escape the deathly glare of Draco's only to be stopped by someone he did not want to see. "Mr. Longbottom, you should look ahead of where you're going instead of having you're staring contest with Mr. Malfoy. Fortunate for me though you were just the student I was looking for."

Draco looked at what was going on with interest. What did Snape want with Neville? He pretended to walk away only to hide behind a large column.

"Oh how unfortunate Professor Snape you see I'm bu-busy," Stuttered Neville.

Snape's gaze was cool and unchanging, "Busy why it's only the beginning of the day what could you possibly have to do?"

"We've received a lot of homework from Professor Sprout and I would like to begin as soon as possible so I don't fall behind I'm sure you understand…" Neville answered quietly. "So I'll just get going…"

Neville was about to walk away as fast as he could until Snape called out, "Just a second Mr. Longbottom, why are you in such a rush to leave? If I didn't know any better," Snape take a step closer and Neville felt his presence stab like icicles, "I would think you're hiding something…"

Draco's lips pulled themselves into a smirk. Neville got a taste of his own medicine. Draco paid attention to every detail of the scene. Snape obviously wanted something from Neville, most likely information. Neville knew things he shouldn't have. If he knew something about Snape then may, just maybe, Neville really did know something about him and Ron!

"Why sir, I don't even know what it is you want from me…" Neville answered more calmly than before. He saw Draco's pale blonde hair and realized that the Slytherin was eavesdropping. Neville thought of a fast plan and smiled at his cleverness. "Why Malfoy if it isn't you? Why don't you come out from behind that column!"

Draco slowly made his way out grinning as innocently as he could. "Why if it isn't Neville and Professor Snape what a surprise!"

Snape glared at the both of them. Neville looked at Snape with a triumphant smile. Draco looked at Snape trying to peer into whatever it was he was hiding. There was no way Snape could confront Neville now. "So what was you were trying to tell me Professor?" Neville asked.

"Yes sir what is it you were trying to tell my fellow classmate Neville here?" Draco added sarcastically.

Snape stood quiet and then he replied, "Nothing, just carry on and I better not catch either of you doing anything… suspicious…" Snape turned around quickly, his cape almost whipping Draco in the face.

Once he was out of sight Draco's false expression morphed into that of disgust, "How dare you burn me out like that but still, that was pretty cunning for a Gryffindor." With that Draco left in the direction of Arianna.

Neville sighed; it had been a _long _day. He was just sitting in the library studying for Professor Sprout's test tomorrow when that brunette girl showed up out of nowhere! Her presence was a mixture of odd timing but strangely enough comfort. She seemed sweet enough but a little dull up until today when she asked about Harry and Snape! It completely threw him off and he pretended not to know what she was talking about. She insisted a few more times before she gave up and left. He decided to walk back to the library when he saw Ron poking his red head out from the edge of a wall. He was obviously hiding from someone, most likely Hermione.

"Ron?" Neville asked and Ron nearly threw himself back.

Once Ron realized it was just Neville he carefully came out. "Are they gone?"

"Yes they are, you look like you've seen Mr. Filch in a dress you're so pale!" Neville exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm fine just feeling a little sick is all." Ron responded simply. "Have you seen Harry? He left with Snape somewhere but I don't know if he's out wandering the halls somewhere."

"I'm pretty sure he is I was just talking to Snape right now and Harry wasn't with him."

Neville and Ron went off to look for Harry until they met up with Hermione who joined them.

Xxx

The Great Hall was bustling with life. Ron's 'illness' seemed to go away as he shoved another piece of pie in his throat. Hermione went on about how Ron never got fat and she wished she could be the same. Neville and Luna were talking about Luna's nargle problem. Even Draco was merrily talking to Blaise about something. The only one that sat there gloomily was Harry Potter. He hardly touched his lunch and kept thinking back to the Occulemency lesson. Snape had probed his mind like he had opened a book and it bugged him. Snape had seen what Harry was trying to hide from him since they got together. Now that his ugly past resurfaced he didn't know if Snape would do something drastic. Above all if Snape could easily go into his mind what could Voldemort see? He was completely vulnerable to any mind assault Voldemort planned.

"What's wrong mate you hardly touched your mashed potatoes, you love mashed potatoes!" Ron exclaimed trying to cheer his friend up.

"I'm just not hungry Ron." Harry answered sternly and sighed guiltily. Ron was only trying to help him. "I just had an _encounter _with Snape…"

Hermione and Ron closed in on Harry. Ron could hear the subliminal message in _encounter _and blushed slightly. Hermione looked at Harry with big worried eyes. "What did he do?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't able to tell you this but last night I got called to Dumbledore's office to talk about something to defeat you-know-who. I'd been having nightmares lately and as it turns out Voldemort can look into my mind using this spell called Occulemency. So Dumbledore asked Snape if he could teach me to push out Voldemort from my mind if he ever tried to really look into my memories."

"Occulemency, I've heard of it before but did Snape go easy on you?" Hermione questioned softly.

"Well I wouldn't say rough but it was a bit hard to push him out of my mind. He saw some of my private memories like Cedric's…" Harry didn't want to finish. It was as if his tongue had been cut off. Both his friends understood his sudden withdrawal and let him continue, "He saw _that _and some of my moments with the Dursleys."

Ron's mouth went a gape and Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth. "He didn't mate..!"

"Harry… that's a low blow even for Snape..!" Hermione whispered harshly.

All Harry could do was nod in agreement, both Ron and Hermione knew about Harry's abuse at the Dursleys. The trio sat for the rest of lunch period feeling less happy and more worried.

Xxx

The rest of the day had passed by rapidly. The only class that was canceled that day was Divination (much to Hermione's dismay.) Luckily enough they weren't given many assignments but there was still a lot of tension with Ms. Umbridge being around. Harry had decided to pay more attention in class to try and get his mind off the impending war. Harry's mind occasionally drifted to Severus and when it did his eyebrows would knit closely together. He didn't need Snape, in fact Harry was almost positive he could do better than the porcelain skin and well toned body. Yes sir, he certainly didn't need those large, strong hands or that ensnaring voice to put him in awkward positions. He could care less about Snape's warm heart underneath that cold exterior. He didn't even need Snape there to comfort him in his weakest moments, to embrace him tightly and to accept Harry for Harry not 'The Boy Who Lived.'

Harry laid his head down on his right next to his plate at dinner time. Who was he kidding? Whether he was mad at Snape or not he still loved him no matter what. Harry looked over at him from across the room. He met Snape's gaze for a couple of seconds before turning away. He didn't want that coal emeralds to plead with him. Harry knew after this he would have to see him again anyway.

Harry wasn't the only one hitting a miniature mid-teen crisis. Now that it was night time Ron couldn't stop thinking about Draco. He had been sad the whole day but he wouldn't show it. He tried as hard as possible not to make contact with Malfoy. He had ignored all of Draco's gestures and hand brushes when they walked past each other. Not once did he look straight into this steel grey eyes asking for forgiveness. Ron had seen Draco and Hermione talk a bit but he stayed in his own world drowning in sadness. Draco love Ron? That was impossible, how could Ron be so stupid. The thought brought an intoxicating melancholy.

Draco wanted nothing more than to approach Ron and give him the most passionate hug and kiss he could offer him. His precious red head had never looked so depressed in his life. Draco didn't want to make Ron feel like this but he felt it was necessary for both their lives.

Hermione looked at Ron and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Draco had made one of her best friends feel like this and she promised he wouldn't get away with it.

Xxx

Harry made his way past the nearly empty corridors. He took in a deep breath as he was about to knock on the door of a certain potions teacher. Right when he was about to put his fist on the door it opened and he heard a bored "Come in."

Harry walked inside and realized the room had looked exactly the same way it did that morning. Harry began to mentally prepare himself for Snape's worst.

"Try to make yourself comfortable and hopefully you can do a better job blocking me out this time. Remember _focus_."

Harry simply nodded when Snape probed his mind again.

_It was the Burrow and they seemed to be having a little party at the Weasley's. One of the Weasley twins were passed out on a large sofa while the other one staggered to the kitchen. Harry's face was flushed as he sloppily got up and yelled at an even drunker Ron, "I'll give you ten galleons to put on one of Ginny's dresses!"_

"_Make it fifteen and you have yourself a deal bloke!" _

Well, there was something Snape didn't want to see… Snape continued looking for a more sentimental memory.

_Harry had ran into Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. It was late at night but he didn't care especially after everything that happened. He washed his face with the coldest water and looked at his tear stained face in the mirror. He felt like a failure, the biggest disappointment anyone could ever meet._

_Look at what you've caused… He thought to himself before continuing sobbing._

Snape felt another stab at his heart. He could feel Harry's disappointment in himself shake his body with anger. _On to the next… _Snape thought. What Snape saw next made his pants feel a 'little' tighter.

_Harry was back in his room in the Muggle world. It was about two o'clock in the morning and although the weather outside was cold Harry's room was HOT. Snape got a great view of Harry lying half asleep half awake on his worn out bed. Hedwig must've been out chasing mice since her cage was empty but it didn't matter. Harry was fully naked with only the sheets covering some parts of his beautiful body as he touched himself and emitting a chorus of moans. Harry's right hand had a tight grip on his manhood as he pumped himself unmercilessly._

"_Oh Snape…" He moaned out, eyes half lidded. He raked at his skin gently with his nails. "You know how much I love it when you whisper sweet nothings in my ear…"_

Snape had to hold back a shudder as he returned to reality attempting to cover a certain area. If only he had seen this memory earlier he could've taken care of himself in private. It was one of the most beautiful images Snape had ever seen.

Harry looked furious; he would've punched Snape if he had been any other man. "What the hell was that! Who do you think you are looking at that!"

Snape had a devious smirk, "I'm the one looking into your memories need I remind but I must say that last memory was absolutely stunning. It was really a beautiful display of your body."

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, his face looked as red as roses.

"Very well," Snape said as he attempted to go into Harry's mind but this time he was stopped. Harry had yelled "Protego" just in time to reverse the spell and instead he got to look into Snape's mind

_A couple of Gryffindor boys had lifted Snape into the air and had his shirt pulled down and his pants pulled up. They laughed and Harry quickly recognized one of the boys as his father. All of Snape's school supplies and books were thrown aside as he was paraded around like some rag doll._

It was a strange feeling. Harry could feel the humiliation and anger burn in his body. Harry couldn't believe his father had this side to him.

_Snape was holding Harry in his arms in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. He wrapped Harry's shivering body with his long cloak as he embraced him tightly. All these years he tried to make Harry's life hard when he was just a child still trying to balance everything in his chaotic life. Harry had a pure heart and Snape realized it the when Harry came back clutching Cedric's body. After making love right where Snape found him he realized he had fallen for Harry long ago and that he never wanted to be separated from him again._

Harry felt his eyes water a bit and he smiled warmly. Snape really did love him like he said he did. The next memory for Harry froze after the short lived warm feeling.

_Snape was holding hands with a red headed girl underneath a shady tree. They looked into each other's eyes and Snape said, "Lily, do you know how much I care about you?"_

"_Oh Severus stop." She said giggling._

Harry immediately recognized this as his mother.

"_I do Lily, honestly. I love you." Snape then leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Harry's mother._

Harry went onto to another memory containing his mother. He was going to get straight to the bottom of this.

_Off in the distance James and Lily could be seen holding each other. James cupped Lily's face as he pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled happily and threw her arms around him. Snape wasn't too far away but he saw everything, James made sure of it. He turned Lilly around so he could get a better look of Snape fleeing and crying._

Harry felt Snape's heart practically rip from his chest. He was heartbroken at the sight because the first love of his life fell in love with none other than Snape's enemy. Harry could feel the intense love Snape had for his mother and it broke his own heart. He felt like he was being pushed out and he let himself leave Snape's mind. When he was back in Snape's room his professor looked at him sorrowfully. Harry was already crying at everything he saw.

"My mother…" Harry began, "That red headed woman you were so in love with was my mother…"

"Harry please let me explain─"

"NO! I don't want to hear whatever pathetic excuse you're going to throw at me I just don't want to hear anything…" Harry managed through his heartbreaking sobs. "I went looking for an answer and now it hurts to know the truth…"

Snape calmed himself down. He felt like the worst person ever and nothing he could say could mend the heart break Harry felt in this moment, "I'm so sorry…"

"You're sorry? For what using me like your _fuck _toy while I'm sure you pretended I was my mother!" Harry yelled, tying to clean his face.

"Don't you dare say that, I always loved you for you Harry, you're unique!"

Harry sniggered, "Oh I'm sure; I'm positive if I had never looked into your mind you would've never told me that you loved me mother."

Snape said nothing but looked down on the ground guiltily. "Forgive me Harry."

Harry let out a false laugh, "Go to hell Snape and burn there for all I care." Harry left and slammed the classroom door.

Harry's words penetrated him like a sharp harpoon. He blinked his eyes tightly before grabbing something from his desk and throwing it against the wall. How could he have let this happen? He was supposed to be a teacher, a role model, and a good friend but he destroyed all those images in one night. What was going to happen now? Snape felt like without Harry what was there? He felt empty just at the mere thought of Harry leaving him but maybe…maybe it was for the best… Snape let the idea circle in his head for a bit. He certainly didn't want to hurt Harry let alone break his promise to Lily but at this rate Harry would only suffer more.

"What to do, what to do…" Snape said to himself.

Snape felt something stinging his vision and he put a finger on his eye to feel a small tear being produced. He smiled bitter sweetly; he hadn't felt the sensation of crying in a very long time.

Xxx

Draco was walking around the hall in an attempt to clear his mind. He was able to make some progress but most of it resulted in making him feel guiltier. He was about to make his way out of the dungeons when he saw Harry practically running for his life out of Snape's class. Either Harry didn't see him or he didn't care enough to acknowledge Draco. Draco stopped abruptly and turned to see a Harry in turmoil run towards the Gryffindor tower. That certainly took his mind off things. Now Draco was curious to see or hear what Snape had done to make Harry so distraught. Draco walked to the potions class with a huge grin. He didn't even bother to knock seeing as how the door was open he swung it open.

"Professor Snape?"

"Harry!" Snape turned around quickly and much to his dismay saw Draco Malfoy instead.

Much to Draco's surprise he saw that Snape looked like he was going to cry. That was strange on so many levels Draco didn't even know how to process it right away. "S-sir?"

Snape had turned around quickly letting his robe shield him. "Mr. Malfoy it is late please return to your common room─"

"What the hell did Harry do to make you react this way!" Draco was astonished by his god father's behavior. He walked closer to try and peer into Snape's façade but Snape wouldn't allow it.

"Stop trying to get into things that do not concern you Mr. Malfoy."

"So you're accepting the fact that Harry did something to make you feel like this." Draco was finally able to look at Snape's face.

Snape look angry, annoyed. "I haven't accepted anything. You should leave before you decide to continue and get yourself in trouble."

Draco raised an eyebrow but smiled at Snape's vicious tone. "Fine then, see you around _god father_."

Draco closed the door and a wicked smile crept its way onto his face. There was certainly more to their situation then both Harry and Snape let on. Draco resumed his walk thinking about what just happened. He had never seen Snape act that way before but when he walked in he called Harry's name with high hopes. Once Snape realized it wasn't him he felt confused because he didn't want anyone to try and intrude on his privacy. Something must've happened but what? Before Draco could try and answer the question he accidently knocked over a girl.

"Watch it!" He shrieked and much to his surprise it was Hermione.

"Well I see you're back to your usual nasty self." Hermione insulted.

"Oh I'm sorry let me help you up." He grabbed her by the hand and lifted her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay…" She said not looking at him in the eye.

"Where are you headed to? I could probably walk you there if you like." Draco suggested.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. _Now could be my chance to figure out what he wants…_ Hermione put on a fake smile. "Just going back to Gryffindor tower and sure, I wouldn't mind it if you walked me."

They walked alongside each other making sure to keep a little distance in between. Whispers could be heard everywhere as people watched in awe at the two walking with each other. Draco would try and get as much information out of Hermione as he could. "So how's Ron?"

"He's okay why do you ask?" Hermione quickly interrogated.

"It's just a question relax…" Draco rolled his eyed and Hermione suddenly stopped.

She looked at Draco with a small glare and. "Just what is it that you want from Ron anyway?"

Draco raised his eyebrow again, "Why are you so intent on knowing?"

"Because he's my friend and I won't let you hurt him," Hermione's voice raised up a couple notches.

"Who said I was trying to hurt him?" Draco was beginning to lose his patience with this obnoxious girl.

"Well you did today this morning! You should be more considerate towards him!" Hermione's cheeks began to puff up. Honestly, how thick headed could this spoiled boy be?

"Why should I be considerate to him? It's not like he cares or anything!" Draco was carefully luring her into a trap. She just had to keep talking…

"Hmm, well you should! You never know if… if someone cares or not!" Hermione was beginning to withdraw. She didn't want to take the chances of Draco knowing for sure that Ron did like him.

"Why would Ron care tell me." Draco stared down at her with determined grey eyes.

Hermione backed away toward the wall. She needed to think of a lie and fast. "Well I'm not saying for Ron maybe other people you never know if people are more sensitive than others…"

She was hiding something but she didn't want to say it. Draco had, had it with these vague Gryffindors he wanted answers now. His hands latched onto her shoulders and he glared down at her. The wall was right behind her and there was no way of backing out. "Tell me what does Ron want from me? Does he really get hurt when I say things like that?"

Hermione looked at Draco but then the sound of a door opening. Ron had just gotten out of detention with McGonagall and he was just feet away when he saw Draco and Hermione. Professor McGonagall was right behind Ron telling him to behave more decently next time. Ron stopped unexpectedly which cause the Transfiguration teacher to stop. They were both now staring at Draco and Hermione. McGonagall put a hand lightly over her mouth as she looked done at Ron who had completely forgotten she was there. Ron saw Draco's hands on Hermione's shoulders as she was pushed up against a wall. Hermione was trembling slightly and they both looked like two caught getting caught stealing cookies. Ron could feel the tears prick at his eyes at the sudden realization of their pose.

"You two sure seem to work fast…" Ron said sarcastically. His voice had already begun to crack but he wouldn't cry, not in front of Draco.

Draco quickly let go of Hermione and approached Ron. "Ron I know what you're thinking…"

Hermione piped up in, "It's not what it looks like Ron honestly!"

Ron made a strange gesture before quickly blinking away the tears that were so ready to fall. Ron was almost positive now that Draco just used him. "Just forget it you two I don't care anyway! Thanks for the detention Ms. McGonagall it helped out a lot."

Ron started to power walk away and he felt the tears run down his cheeks. Draco wasn't there; he could let it all out now.

Draco couldn't let Ron get away this time or he knew he would lose them. He didn't care who saw anymore he was going after the one he loved. "Ron!" Draco shouted "Wait!"

He went after him and just as he did Ron swiftly turned a corner and ran. Hermione stood there a bit confused and looked at McGonagall. Hermione then proceeded to following Draco. Ron almost hit a first year as he ran to the one place he knew no one would find him at. The whole detention Ron thought about Draco and even convinced himself to try and find him afterward. All that was just dust in the wind now. Ron saw everything down to the smallest detail. Draco never cared about him; he just got his hopes up just to crush them. Who was Ron fooling, how could he ever think that he had the ability to change someone as dense as Draco. Draco was just such a terribly cruel person, stealing Ron's first kiss like that. He was a cruel, cruel boy.

Draco ran after Ron to the outside of the school. It seemed he was headed to the lake. Ron was a pretty fast walker Draco was almost out of breath as he followed him down the path. He kept his distance from him as he observed Ron. Ron was crying alright, he could hear it from behind the tree. Draco wasn't sure if Ron even wanted to see him but Draco had to if he wanted to make Ron his. He waited about five minutes before going down to see Ron who just sat there on the grass pouting. Ron once again did not hear him come and when Draco called his name he jumped and stood up.

"Malfoy what are you doing here!"

"I came to see you." Draco said slowly looking into Ron's sad, blue eyes.

"Just leave me alone Malfoy you just complicate things and I really don't want to see you right now! Go back to Hermione because I don't care about you." Ron yelled, on the verge of punching Draco in his teeth.

"Don't you say you don't care Ron!" Draco gritted through his teeth. The words hurt a lot more than he let on.

"Why it's not like you care because if you did you wouldn't… you wouldn't mix my feelings up and then try to go for my best friend for Merlin's sake!" Ron whipped off fresh new tears.

Draco sighed and took a step closer. "I don't care about Hermione Ron, honestly I don't I just-… I just didn't know how else to get through to you…"

Ron looked at him bewildered. "Really Draco there was no other way?"

"Come on Ron think about it how was I supposed to tell you? Did you expect me to just go up to you and say 'Hello Ron I've been madly in love with you since first year now please be more boyfriend?'" Draco said sarcastically.

Ron found the statement a little funny as he chuckled Draco also joined him in. "Well okay, that would've freaked me out by why now of all times?"

"I was in the bathroom when I heard you telling Potter that you were going to ask Hermione to be your girlfriend this weekend. I freaked out and I didn't know what to do. I felt like was going to lose you so I did something dramatic; I thought if I could lure Hermione away from you then I could try and get closer to you but it sort of backfired. I realized I really wanted to be with you and I couldn't help but leave you hints."

Ron stayed quiet as he looked at the ground. Draco was afraid he lost Ron after that. Ron looked at Draco with searching eyes, "So… you said you liked me since first year?"

Draco smiled uncharacteristically, "I think it was more love at first sight. When I saw you I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could─ be a bully. I felt that was the only way I could have contact with you."

Ron and Draco slowly got closer to each other, "All this time, you're sure you never liked Hermione."

Draco rolled his eyes at the thought. "I'm ABSOLUTELY positive Ron. I could never and it's not even the fact that she's not a full witch. She's just so, so ugh. I can't explain it. She seems nice enough but definitely not my type."

Ron's smile got bigger by the second and it made Draco smile too. Draco cupped Ron's cheeks and looked into his face. Draco was serious on letting Ron know the truth. "I care about you, more than you will ever understand." They pulled each other in for a kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around Ron and dragged him down to the soft grass.

Hermione accidently stepped on a couple twigs as she began to weep. She had never felt more used than she had today. Not even Draco could pretend to like her. Harry wasn't here to comfort her as she walked back losing two people to each other. At least Ron was happy but still what about her happiness? She heard the way Draco described her, she was practically unbearable. Everything made sense now. She was just a tool to get to the better prize. She walked back into the castle with her head down. She must've been so unbearable that she made guys swing for the other. She went into the Gryffindor common room where luckily no one except Neville was there.

"Hello Hermione!" He greeted happily but then saw the tears rolling down her face. "Hermione what happened?" He got up from the couch.

She smiled bitterly, "Oh nothing Neville just a sudden realization I'll just be heading back to my room now."

Neville understood the space she wanted and simply nodded. She went up to her room quickly and fortunately enough none of her other roommates were there. She threw herself on her bed and cried into a large pillow. She thought she was at least capable enough of getting one person but she was proven wrong. Once she had relaxed herself she pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write. She had written everything to Krum and a couple tears slipped onto the letter. She was writing for a good five minutes before she tied it to her owl and let it fly. She had never felt so alone.

xXx

Another nice long chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it! I was really eager to update because this Monday I return to school. -_- As for the next chapter a lot more will be revealed and it'll take on an interesting turn.

Now remember everyone a review a day keeps the writer's block away. ;D


	7. Officially Dating

Hello and thank you once again to everyone that's stuck with this story so far. I would like to point out the confusion in the previous chapter about the Occulemency and Legilimens thing. As I would like to point out I'm not exactly a Harry Potter expert lol but I apologize for not looking into it that well. Thank you to doomed passion that pointed that out, it really does help a lot.

Honestly, the only full book I've read is the Order of the Phoenix and that was a couple years ago lol but I'm catching myself up on everything!

Disclaimer: If I was Bill Gates I would totally buy Harry Potter but sadly I'm not and I can't.

xXx

Harry had spent countless minutes out and about. It was late when he finally returned to the Gryffindor common room and much to his surprise he found Neville passed out on the couch in front of the fire. Harry had stopped crying about half an hour ago but now he was left with a bottomless dread. The sight if Neville made Harry laugh; Neville had a book on top of his stomach titled _How to Eat, Stay Thin and Look Fantastic _by Gilderoy Lockhart. Neville's mouth was wide open and he wore nothing but fleece pajamas with kittens on them. This certainly cheered him up and Harry took a mental photo of him.

"Neville…" Harry whispered as he got one of the fire pokers and gently tapped Neville, "Wake up Neville…"

Neville stirred slightly, "I don't want to finish my asparagus grandmother I've had enough…"

Harry suppressed a wave of laughter as he thought of a devious idea. "Neville, it's me Luna…"

Neville's eyes shot open and he nearly threw the book into the fire. "Luna, Luna where are─" Then he looked up to see Harry clutching his aching stomach.

Harry was nearly in tears again but this time from joy. "Excited are we?"

"Oh it's just you Harry…" Neville blushed lightly trying to compose himself. "I was just uhh…."

Harry picked up the book and handed it back to Neville, "I never knew you of all people would read Lockhart's books. Since when were you into looking good?"

"Y'know Lockhart may have been a fake but his tips on staying fit are actually pretty good." Neville simply replied.

"Neville you're completely fine, you might even be one of the skinniest Gryffindors. Is there a certain Ravenclaw you're trying to impress?" Harry teased and enjoyed watching Neville's reaction.

"Well I uh I─ What are you doing coming this late at night? Anyway today you won't believe what happened Snape confronted me…" Neville got off the topic obviously feeling bashful. The light of the fire cast on warm gaze on Harry's face and Neville could see his swollen eyes behind the glasses. "Harry… What happened?"

Harry felt his eyes well up with fresh tears. "Something terrible happened Neville…" His voice croaked "It's about Snape and I…" Neville looked at Harry sadly. "He's had strong feelings for someone else before and I never would've guessed who it was…"

Neville knew exactly what Harry was getting at but he let him explain. Harry continued on, "His first love was none other than my mother Lily Potter." Harry wiped off the tears that had poured down.

Neville reached for a handkerchief in his pocket and gave it to Harry. "Did he give you any explanations?"

"He explained everything afterward. I was able to look into his memories and that's how I found out. Can you imagine if I had never seen anything he might've never told me anything…" Harry felt betrayed in more than one way.

Neville sighed, knowing this day would come, "Harry come with me there's something I need to show you…" Harry followed him back into their room. Once they got to Neville's side of the room he got a book from his stool called _Herbs and Plants That Produce Trances._

Harry eyed it strangely, "Uhh Neville..?"

"Hold on," there was a pause and then Neville pulled out a photo from one of the pages. He handed it to Harry whose eyes widened.

"Neville how did you get this?"

"Snape had it in a drawer on his desk. He left it there and I got it." Neville responded.

"How… why would he do this to me..!" Harry felt himself become more frustrated.

"Before you start getting angry think about it calmly; how on Earth would Snape tell you that he loved your mother without you getting angry like a lunatic? Come on Harry we all know Snape has terrible communication skills."

Harry chuckled lightly at the statement, Neville had very good points. "I… I just can't help but feel betrayed…"

"I understand believe me but when you left that day Snape and you… did the nasty he seemed really sad and confused. He said he was confused because he felt like he was betraying your mother and he hated himself for hurting you honestly. Snape just puts up this shield because he doesn't know what to do Harry. You're the only light in his life just give him a chance to prove himself to you." Neville put a hand on Harry's shoulder comfortingly.

"Well… ok…" Harry felt a little guilty but he guessed he could put their differences aside to talk like two rational people. "Hey Neville have you seen Ron?"

Neville look perplexed, "Honestly no I haven't I just saw Hermione run in her room bawling her eyes out."

"What do you mean Hermione was crying? Did something happen to her?" Harry became defensive.

"I'm not sure I was trying to talk with her but she just went straight to her room. I left her alone knowing she wanted to be alone…." Neville said sadly.

Xxx

Hermione hugged her pillow against her chest as she finally let down her crying. The past few hours had left her drained and depressed. She was just a tool to get someone else. Once again she was left alone. Ron now had Draco and Harry was in a world of his own. She was alone and crying just like she had done in her first year. She has written a rather long letter to Krum even dropping a few tears on it. Afterward she had cried for a good half hour, stopped and begun again. The message was sent long ago and she knew he was probably asleep. She had never felt so used in her life. What was wrong with the boys at Hogwarts?

_No use crying over spilt milk… _She thought and got herself ready for bed. _Still, I wonder what Ron and Draco are doing…._

Xxx

Draco and Ron had spent the longest time just sitting on the grass getting to know each other formally. Draco had explained everything to Ron and the years of admiration from afar. He told Ron that he never meant any of the hurtful things he said and in fact meant the opposite. He apologized to Ron about everything he had done that ever made him feel bad. Ron listened to every word, his heart jumping with joy. Who knew he had one of the school's most gorgeous boys head over heels for him.

"I just need to say this when I saw you today soaking wet and blushing it was such a turn on." Draco said holding Ron's hand.

"I can tell since your meat stick was poking me." Ron teased.

"Don't act like you weren't turned on Weasley. You should've seen your face it riled me up so much, words can't explain it."

"I still don't understand Draco of all people why me? You can have anyone you want and you choose poor me"

"I already told you Ron I don't care about any of that you're more than everything money can buy and now that you're mine no one is ever going to take that away! How can anyone not think you're gorgeous? You've got that fire red hair and those aqua blue eyes. You're so full of energy and you're loyal no matter what. I love everything about you."

"I'm yours now? What's that supposed to mean?" Ron looked at Draco anxiously.

"I mean that I've loved you too far and too much to ever let someone try and take you away from me. You don't realize how special are Ron, I would do anything to make you happy." Draco smiled warmly at him. "When I said those rude things at the Great Hall today I hated myself, I just wanted to punch myself in the stomach when I saw how my words struck you like a sharp knife…."

Ron looked down, he had a small smile. Draco was in such a vulnerable moment but Ron was so happy. After all these years someone cared about Ron the whole time. The pain from earlier that day had completely diminished. Ron liked how Draco was aggressive but loving at the same time. "So you're officially my boyfriend?"

"That's right whether you agree with it or not you're mine. You're my soul mate and no one will take that away." Draco smirked planting a rough kiss on Ron. Draco tugged on Ron's hair as they wrestled for dominance. Draco bit Ron's lower lip teasingly which released a moan from Ron. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that…." Draco whispered huskily. "You don't know how long I dreamed of dominating this temple you call a body…."

"Draco…" Ron whispered softly as Draco felt every curve and feature on Ron.

Draco licked the shell of Ron's ear and pushed their bodies together. "I love it when you say my name like that." Draco's hand went underneath Ron's shirt and delicately pinched a nipple. Ron let out a playful yelp. Draco used this to his advantage and got on top of Ron. He planted soft kisses on the nape of Ron's neck and tugged at his hair. "You're absolutely _stunning_…." All Ron could do was let Draco take advantage of him. Never had Ron been so happy as to 'forcefully' belong to someone. Draco would finish what he started in the bathroom.

Xxx

Harry woke up that morning with a headache. He looked around to see Ron tucked in messily underneath his sheets. Neville on the other hand looked quite peaceful. Harry had a terrible nightmare but strangely enough it wasn't like the ones Voldemort constantly plagued him with. It was of his mother on the night Voldemort hunted down his parents. He saw his mother's face looking unnaturally serene. He heard crying from a nearby crib and Harry assumed it to be him. Snape held his mother crying and burying his face into her chest. She was dead.

Harry rubbed his temples; it was their telepathetic connection at it again. He could feel whatever Severus felt and right now he felt awful. Harry could sense that Snape was awake so he quietly got off his bed and grabbed his invincibility cloak. He left for the dungeons and saw light underneath the potions class door. Harry knew Snape would be awake especially if he felt this bad. He could feel how tired Snape was…. He must've not gotten any sleep at all. Harry carefully opened the door and saw Snape was expecting him.

"Harry Potter…."

xXx

Sorry if this wasn't a very long chapter but I felt I was over due on updating.-_- Once again I got more reviews and favorites which make me so happy! 3 I'm already working on the next chapter so expect that soon. Luckily for you guys I got my classes fixed and since I'm a senior I can leave early woohoo! :)


	8. Getting Caught

Hello everyone I would like to thank all the reviews I got I love them all they are my motivation. I'm glad you all enjoy this story it means so much. ^_^ Now onward!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did it would've already been an anime. ;D

xXx

Snape stared into Harry's green eyes, flickering with confusion, as he silently approached him. "I've been expecting you Harry."

"Let me talk, don't you say anything..!" Harry snapped. "I… I…." Harry didn't even know where to begin. He came to Snape's classroom without clearly thinking it through.

"Very well, go on." Snape said, inwardly he smirked at Harry's childish behavior. It seemed like the boy he fell in love with wasn't completely gone.

"This- this is all your fault! How could you!" Harry yelled.

"Well, if I remember correctly I had met Lily many years before I met you." Snape stated cooly.

"Then why did you still go for me? Was it some sort of sick revenge on my father?" Harry sneered. "Well you got it…." Snape chuckled lightly and Harry became enraged. "What! What is it that's so funny!"

"Lower your voice Harry everything is okay. You didn't let me finish, I may have met Lily first but I love you more than I ever loved her. I loved her; there is no doubt about that. But the love I have for you is eternal and I know now that I never want to lose you." Snape was close to Harry and one of his cold hands wrapped itself around Harry's.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "How can y-you be so sure. How can I be so sure?" Harry pulled himself away. If he continued to look into those onyx eyes he would fall for him again.

"Because just the thought of losing you scared me to no end. I may not have the most experience in love but I'm not stupid; the biggest mistake I have ever made is making you suffer for my ignorance. Forgive me Harry I'm not worthy of any of your sentiments but I cannot live without you." Snape forced him to look up at him.

Harry's eyes had already watered but he couldn't tell if it was from the dull pain or the happiness fluttering wildly in his stomach. Two tears ran freely down his cheeks and Snape embraced him tightly. Harry buried his face into the black cloak letting out the sob that broke free. Snape felt his own eyes water slightly at the entire situation. Harry was hurt but he still loved him nonetheless; Snape could never have asked for anything else.

"Don't cry Harry I'm here. I'll never let anything hurt you again." Snape let his hands run through that mop of messy black hair. "Trust me Harry; nothing will ever harm you again as long as I live."

Harry was sure of it now; he was madly in love with Snape. Snape would never doubt himself again Harry was his and only his.

Xxx

Hermione had woken up late that day but she didn't care. She simply got ready for the day and skipped breakfast. She went to her classes doing her best to avoid her two best friends. It wasn't like she hated them. No, not at all in fact it was the opposite. Hermione hated herself. She felt like the biggest let down since the new Weasley product, "Mushroom Rum Surprise." She slowly got ready for her potions and left. Everyone noticed Hermione's foul mood since she wasn't answering every question like she would usually do.

Even Snape, who felt a little bad, asked her a question. "I don't know professor I'm sorry…." Snape, perplexed turned away.

Harry and Ron looked at each other worriedly. "I have to admit mate, it does seem like we've been ignoring her lately…." Ron whispered.

"We should try talking to her." Harry said. Ron nodded and they got closer to Hermione. "Hey Hermione, how are you?"

"I'm uhhh fine just fine." Hermione answered carelessly.

"If there's anything on your mind you can tell us 'Mione we're best friends after all right?" Ron reassured.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Ron." Hermione snapped rudely.

Ron was taken aback by her hostile behavior. "Well I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry I'm just really stressed about things okay?"

"Well Hermione we're here for you and we kind of wanted to apologize to you if we made you feel left out or anything." Harry added.

"Yeah this whole time you were just trying to help us and we completely blew you off. So we wanted to apologize if we made you feel like we were hiding anything." _Even though we are… _Ron thought.

Hermione looked directly at Ron, "I know a lot more than you think."

Ron and Harry felt their stomach do flips when she said that.

"Well, I doubt it's not anything you don't already know of course." Harry saved the both of them. "Now tell us what's wrong with you?"

"Okay, guys am I ugly?" Hermione asked sadly.

There was an awkward silence and then Ron spoke up, "Are you kidding me?"

"Uhm Hermione… is this what you've been so stressed out about?" Harry sweat dropped.

"Well, lately I haven't felt like I was decent enough to get the attention of rabid ferret." Hermione said putting her head down.

"Well don't say that it's not true. You are very pretty and any guy would be lucky to have you by their side! Whoever said you weren't?" Ron whispered harshly.

"Well it's just that guys are always using me. I'm never liked by anyone instead they use me to get someone else jealous." Hermione whispered back.

Ron's eyes widened, "Wh- what?"

"Are you three quite done?" A cool voice asked. The trio saw an unpleased Snape casting a glare down on them. "I could just take points of Gryffindor of course I don't have a problem with kicking you out of first place."

"We're sorry professor it won't─"

"Silence Potter! That's five points from Gryffindor and you can see me after class!" Snape roared and everyone turned around.

"Yes sir…." Harry accepted meekly.

Snape turned away and Hermione finally spoke up, "How incredibly rude of him! Harry why is he always after you?"

"I don't know Hermione the greasy git." Harry spat out.

"Guess you have no choice but to stay after." Ron simply stated.

"That's a strange statement coming from you. Usually you'd tell him to fight against Snape." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Well it's not like Snape is going to let him win anyway. You know how stubborn he is."

"True but still…." Hermione could see the quiet communication. She was onto something. "Well he must be having a bad day."

In the distance Draco had been staring at his gorgeous red head. A goofy smiled was sprawled on his face as his eyes raked over the beauty. All those years finally paid off as he imagined living the rest of his life with Ron even if his parents were completely against it. At least Ron wasn't a mud blood. Of course, Draco had other naughtier thoughts about Ron… Oh yes, if people had known them they probably die of a nosebleed. Ron of course was still a virgin but Draco could only imagine the screams of pleasure he would let out when Draco shoved it in him. Draco was so distracted by his thoughts that he dropped his wand without even noticing. There was nothing better than imaging Ron in a small schoolgirl skirt that was for sure.

xXx

Once the class had ended Hermione excused herself from her friends and went straight to her room. No one was there except for Neville who was reading a book. He waved warmly at Hermione and she smiled back. He was one of the people that just always stayed in place. No one was in her room and that was how she wanted it. She just needed to let her feelings out again and her eyes watered. She hadn't even heard from Krum, maybe he had found someone who wasn't was annoying or whiny. She sat at the edge of her bed feeling bad for herself. She wiped away a couple of tears but suddenly she heard something shuffle in her closet. She had a strange vibe; she wasn't alone in the room. She got her wand and silently approached her wardrobe. There was more shuffling until a large figure just popped out. Hermione screamed and before she knew it a hand wrapped itself on her mouth. She looked up and saw something that melted her heart─ It was Krum!

Once Krum realized she finally relaxed he slowly let go of her, "Hello Hermione…."

Her wet eyes looked up in awe, "Kr-Krum what are you doing here..?"

"I had to come see you, you sounded so sad! Don't cry!" He hugged her.

Hermione finally sobbed into Krum's shirt as she held onto him for dear life. "I'm so happy to see you…."

Neville came running into the room without knocking. Hermione screamed as a blast of energy came hurling towards them. Krum had dropped Hermione and himself just in time. "Don't worry Hermione I'll save you!" Neville yelled.

"No Neville stop it, stop it!" Hermione yelled. "It's alright!"

"It's… what?" Neville was lost. He lowered his wand. "What's going on in here I heard you screaming and I just came running in here." Hermione and Krum stood up to face Neville. Neville looked directly at Krum and was even more shocked than before. "I don't understand what's going on?"

Hermione sighed, "Krum came to see me but I didn't know it. I'm guessing he hid in my wardrobe until he got a chance to talk with me. It actually explains quite a few things. But anyway the reason he's here is because I made some… discoveries that have really been stressing me out."

Neville looked at Krum who simply nodded. Neville seemed to consider what Hermione sighed and sighed, "Alright, just don't get caught or you'll make us lose points."

Hermione ran up to Neville to embrace him, "Thank you so much for understanding!"

"Everyone's noticed you've been out of it and if this makes you feel better from whatever it was that bothered you then I won't stop it." Neville said. "Just be careful."

Xxx

Draco and Ron had decided they would meet in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory after class. He made a quick trip to his room to see if his owl had brought him the gift he ordered for Ron. Unfortunately it wasn't any lingerie but it was still quite fancy─ it was expensive Austrian chocolates and a silk coat. He got it specially made for Ron and it was a midnight blue color. Draco just knew he'd love it. He was about to wrap the gifts up with a spell when he realized he didn't have his wand with him. He frantically checked his pockets when it occurred to him that he had left it in his potions class. He exhaled, now he would have to wrap them up himself. At least he wouldn't have to buy a new wand. He quickly wrapped them up neatly before heading out. Draco reached the potions class in five minutes before he rudely opened the door.

"Professor Snape I─ Oh my god!" Draco stopped cold in his tracks.

Most of the time Snape was in here by himself and it didn't matter whether Draco just opened the door or not. But this time knocking was the right thing to do. Draco couldn't believe what he saw as he clutched his package hard. Harry was laying down Snape's desk in a very _erotic _position. He was naked but couldn't see anything of importance since Snape was on top of Harry embracing him. Snape was practically naked except that his pants were still somewhat on. Harry's face, which was flushed with pleasure a minute ago, was now contorted with shock and embarrassment. If looks could kill Draco would've already been on the floor with a slit throat. Harry moved to the other side of the desk trying to retrieve his clothing. Snape simply grabbed his robe and roughly put it on. It was obvious as to what they were doing but accepting it was a whole different thing. Who would've known that the man that hated Harry most was the one that fucked him in his own classroom?

"Haven't you heard of knocking you insolent child or were your parents to busy to even teach you that right?" Snape spat out trying to compose himself.

"It's not like I need any explaining professor seeing as how you were more than willing to have sex with one of your own students." Draco sneered, "Is this how Gryffindor gets their extra points or does Potter have to swallow too?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry yelled infuriated.

"Come on now you think you're the only person he's probably done this with? I'm sure this is how he gets his sick kicks─ making you think he loves you when it could just be revenge on your father for all those years of social humiliation."

"Enough! What is it that you need that you came bargaining in for?" Snape asked stepped forward to defend Harry. "You should learn to hold your tongue it'll get you into unnecessary trouble."

"I didn't mean to pry honestly, I just came back for my wand that I dropped but then you two were going at it." Draco replied mischievously. "It's not my fault you can't lock a door."

Snape felt his chance to strike Draco's vulnerability. "What's that package for? Your new lover, the Weasley I'm assuming?"

"Wh-what?" Draco stiffened.

Snape caught him and he smiled wickedly, "Did I nail your plan Draco? I'm sure you've got something delightful in that package for him. Is it cologne, food, jewelry?" Harry watched Snape's mind play in awe. His eyes were wet since he began to cry just a few minutes ago out of shame.

"Go ahead Draco tell me, did you buy him a dress so you it's easy access for when you're going to take him?" Snape said.

"How dare you, you don't know Ron he's not like that!" exclaimed Draco. "He's not like Potter over there with no dignity, letting himself get swayed by a manipulative teacher. "Still this whole situation is interesting… I wonder if Ron knows just how deep you two have gone at it…."

"You wouldn't dare Malfoy." Harry commanded.

"What would happen if he found out that Snape deflowered you? He's probably be hurt that you didn't tell him or angry that you gave it up to a man twice your age."

Harry was left speechless. Ron would be hurt if he found out that he told him a half truth. In this situation it was best to keep his mouth shut. Harry looked down at the ground in guilt.

Snape looked at Harry and then turned to Draco ready to cut his tongue off. "Well if that's the game you want to play then let's say we tell your father Draco."

Draco suddenly paled more than he already was, "No you wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would," Snape said "Only if you go running to Ron. I'll expose the both of you faster than you can say pumpernickel."

Draco looked angrily at the both of them, his mood was ruined. "Well fine! But just keep this in mind Potter─ he's had others before you and I wouldn't be surprised if he was just using you to pass time. Think about it, what would a man his age want? It's not like anyone's touched him since you came along." With that Draco got his wand and stormed out.

They stood there quietly, both feeling the sting of Draco's insult. Even Snape was a little hurt by the boy's uncalled for words. Harry began to remember what had happened the past few days. The thought of his mother being with Snape hurt him greatly. What if Draco was right? What if Snape just wanted him to pass the time or worse yet for revenge?

"I know what you're thinking Harry and don't let that foolish twit get to you. He was just nervous is all."

"But I wouldn't want to expose Ron. He'll get hurt to you know."

"I know and that's why it was just a threat. I knew once Draco knew we had dirt on him he'd keep his mouth shut." Snape smirked. He walked towards Harry and lovingly embraced him.

Harry smiled hugging his lover back, "You always know what to say."

Xxx

Arianna watched as Draco stepped out of Snape's classroom. This is exactly what she had been expecting and now she played the waiting game. She made sure that Draco didn't see her following him. She looked angry but she knew exactly what she had to do. Once Draco made the turn to a lonely corridor she stepped in front of him quickly.

"Stop." She demanded.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Why should I you troublesome girl? Get out of my way!"

She wasn't going to take any disrespect from Draco. She grabbed Draco and roughly dropped him to the ground. Draco was shocked by her immense strength and skill. Before he knew it all her weight was on him and for some reason he couldn't move her off.

"Listen to me you punk. Whatever happened between Snape and Harry is between Snape and Harry. It's just as special and private as your relationship with Ron. So please Draco, don't try to threaten them again. They're going through a very sensitive time right now." She released him slowly and he just stared at her in wonder. She walked away as though nothing had happened.

Draco fixed the collar of his shirt. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

Arianna fixed her hair before she headed to Dumbledore's office.

xXx

Okay so there it is! I'm thinking about making a sequel for the sixth and seventh books let me know if you're all interested. Once again thank you guys for the inspiration and if you have any comments, thoughts, or suggestions please feel free to review or message me.


	9. Awkward Memories

Hey guys, I'm finally updating this story woot woot! I got a job not too long ago and I've been busy with school lol.-_- But I haven't forgotten about you guys. 3 This is especially dedicated to ET Drop Bear Imposter whose review was the most epic I've ever gotten.

Warnings: Another hot scene with Draco and Ron!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the plot more or less lol.

xXx

Neville had left Hermione's chamber feeling a little overwhelmed. Everything had been happening so fast in just one week. Neville had discovered Harry and Snape's secret, Hermione was hiding Krum in her bedroom, and Ron… _Ron_! Neville completely forgot about what was going on with Ron and Draco. That girl Arianna was able to tell Neville about that she must have known more. The problem was that he had never seen her in the school; she always came to him. She had a tendency to approach him when he was alone. Neville couldn't tell whether this girl had bad intentions or not but it seemed she could help him. Hiding all these secrets was getting harder to say the least. He had to get things straight but he would need to play it safe. He gathered his things and went to the library.

Xxx

Draco was at a loss of what to say. He had never been attacked by anyone like that much less a girl. She literately mauled him like a bear and dropped him on the ground like a teddy bear. She left before he could even comprehend what was going on. Draco picked himself up and fixed his wrinkled collar. He knew now that he had to be more careful if he ever saw the girl again. The pale blonde made haste to his room and get all his gifts ready for Ron. Before he left he took once last glance in the mirror.

"You good sir, have a face that looks like it was carved by _angels_." Draco winked at himself before taking off.

In the common room Pansy was talking to Millicent about something that had happened to her. She caught a glimpse of Draco leaving. "Where are you going with all those gifts? Off to see your red headed lover I'm sure?" Millicent gave a small chuckle to Pansy's question.

"What's it to you? I'm just going out to enjoy the beautiful day." Draco sneered sarcastically before leaving the dungeons

He excitedly made his way to Myrtle's lavatory where Ron had already been waiting for him. Ron jumped up in the air at the sound of the door quickly opening. He let out a yelp before Draco caught him by his forearm.

"Relax it's just me! Were you expecting somebody else?" Draco teased. "I know my looks are bewitching but you don't need to fear me."

"Shut it you prat," Ron teased before playfully hitting Draco on the arm.

"Oh you'll pay for that one!" Draco exclaimed grabbing Ron's shoulders and pushing him against the wall. He used his body to pin him down.

"Blimey mate, you did that before I could even blink!" Ron was surprised at how swift Draco was.

Draco grinned mischievously, "I told you that I had been waiting for years for this moment to come. Now any chance I get to touch you I will." He opened the space between them to slide the gifts up.

Ron looked at the gifts astounded, "You get me presents?"

"Of course I did. I wanted our first time together to be memorable. I'm not sure if you'll like it but you can always give it to one of your brothers or something."

Ron opened his gifts like an excited child. He opened the box of chocolates first and squealed in delight. He then opened the box containing the midnight blue coat which mesmerized him instantly. He took his time looking at the detailed threadwork. It was thick and felt warm. It looked like it would cost half of Ron's family. Ron began to imagine him in it and Draco wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He felt bad; if he had known Draco was going to get him something he would've at least gotten him a muffin from the morning.

"How could I give this to any of my brothers? I usually get things like this on Christmas and when I do it's usually my mum's knit sweaters!" Ron hugged it to his chest. "It's absolutely wonderful! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Draco laughed but let Ron go. Ron hugged him back squeezing him so tight it made him turn slightly pink. They fell to the ground and Draco began to wrestle with the bold red head. Draco was able to pin him down and he crushed their lips together. Catching his red head off guard he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Ron moaned in protest bucking his hips upward. Draco's pale hands traveled up and down Ron's body feeling every inch of sensitive skin. Ron blushed in protest and raked at the pale blonde's back.

Draco pulled away for breath unwillingly, "I see you like it rough Ron," he teased.

Ron could do no more than slap him playfully on the shoulder again. "You're turning me into a nymphomaniac you pervert!"

"Nymphomaniac, why, we haven't even done _that_! Obviously someone's been thinking about me in more ways than one." Draco latched onto Ron's should nuzzling into his neck.

"You Slytherin in heat." Ron remarked before bringing himself closer to his boyfriend.

"I still can't believe that you thought I was going to ask Granger out, now that's a laugh." Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be mean, she's been having problems lately but I'm not sure what… She seems distant lately and I feel bad. Harry and I feel bad." At the mention of Potter's name Draco grew stiff. Ron picked this reaction up instantly, "What's wrong?" He turned to his blonde lover.

Draco began to stutter slightly, "N- nothing is wrong, nothing at all! You're just mistaken is all." The memories attacked him at full force leaving nothing for the imagination.

Ron could tell Draco was lying through years of experience. His eyes narrowed, "Draco, what are you hiding?"

"Ron, I'm not lying! Believe me when I tell you that! You know I don't care about that annoying, skinny, submissive…" Draco paled and he couldn't get the scene he saw out of his head.

"Draco what are you saying?" Ron was flabbergasted, what was going on? "You're not telling me something and I demand to know what it is!"

"I can't Ron!" Draco shouted back and Ron looked at him like a wild animal.

"So you _are_ hiding something..!" Ron grabbed Draco's shoulders.

Draco had to think of something fast but then a thought came to him. "Ok, ok! I saw that Arianna girl."

"The foreign exchange student that saw us that one time?" Ron was intrigued and a little worried. "What did she say?"

"She threatened me… Actually she downright shoved me onto the floor…." Draco remembered. Those American girls were pretty built.

"But why would she do that? SO you're still hiding something?" Ron's deducted. "Draco, what the hell is going on?"

"I promised I wouldn't say…." _Forgive me, it's to protect us…._

Ron looked hurt but accepted his boyfriend's promise. "Well, okay than… As long as you're not cheating on me…."

"How could I ever do that? You're asking me to do the impossible." Draco teased trying to pull a rigid red head into his lap. Ron laughed bitterly but was no longer in a playful mood. "Ron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing n- nothing is wrong! I'm just enjoying this nice, old tile on the floor…"

"Ron…"

"I wonder who the architect for this castle was." Ron pondered aloud leaving Draco's side.

Draco pulled Ron back by his ankle. "Come here; now tell me what's wrong." Draco demanded more sternly.

"I told you I'm fine why are you pushing it?" Ron retorted irritated.

Draco sighed, "Very well, I'll let you be but I will find out. No don't leave me. I've been waiting all day for this."

Ron couldn't help but fall back into Draco's arms. He felt now was the time to ask his big question, "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I may ask you something."

"Off course Ron, what is it?"

"I was wondering if I could tell Harry about us." Ron bit his lip.

This time Draco stiffened and didn't answer Ron's question directly. "Why would you want to tell him? You know he hates me."

"I know but I'm his best friend and he wouldn't do _that_ to us," Ron knew what Draco was thinking. "He's a lot more open to these things than you think." Ron remembered Harry's own secret.

"I'm _sure_ Saint Potter is more open to these things and he should be. He has absolutely no right to judge anything on this."

Ron stared at Draco's uneasy but handsome face. "There you go running off into your own private thoughts about Harry! If I didn't know any better I'd think it was him you like!"

Draco practically stood up at the words in horror, "Like him! No force in the world could ever make me even want to stand ten feet within him! I'd have to wash him in hand sanitizer first!"

"What is Harry dirty or something?"

Draco thought of something to throw Ron off, "_Actually_ yes! He is dirty! The dirtiest of all the wizards here at Hogwarts. I saw him do something terrible…."

Ron sat at eye level with Draco, "What did he do…?"

"He went to the restroom and didn't wash his hands."

"He _what_?" Ron looked absolutely disgusted.

Draco smirked beautifully; Ron was falling for his little lie. "Yes my dear it's true. I didn't want to tell you but I just had too. I was washing my face when I saw him come straight out of the bathroom stall and exit. I'm so sorry."

Ron suddenly wished he hadn't asked the Slytherin anything. "I wish I never asked…." Ron said trying to remember if Harry ever handed him food. "But every time he's with me he washes his hands."

"That may be but you're not always with him are you cherry?" Draco teased lightly.

"No, you're right," Ron's face paled a little.

Draco slithered seductively to Ron putting a finger underneath his chin. "Now, now Ron I'll have to make that look of disgust go away."

Ron blushed unable to say anything without a stutter. "Make this go away how? Are you planning to tell me a funny story?"

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Not exactly but your mouth will hang open when I'm done with you."

Ron practically camouflaged with his hair as Draco made his way on top. Draco tangled his hand in Ron's hair as their lips connected once more. Draco invaded Ron's mouth with his tongue and he began to unbutton his prey's shirt.

"Mmmph Draco…" Ron tried saying without making himself sound lusty.

"Say my name again. I love it when you say it like that…" Draco responded with an unquenched desire.

"What're you doing to me? Don't take off my shirt." Ron tried to persuade as a soft moan escaped his lips.

Draco was planting soft kisses on Ron's neck as he licked down to his collar bone. "Don't worry, you're in good hands. I'll make you feel so good…."

Draco's right hand slipped down to undo Ron's belt. His hand dug deep into his pants where he grabbed hold of a semi hardened piece of flesh. Ron yelped in surprise before he moaned at the tight but gentle stroke Draco did. Draco smiled at the sight and sounds that pleased him. He was dominating Ron's body just as he had always wanted to. He felt his own erection rub dangerously close to Ron's and he made direct contact with both. Ron shuddered at the simple but effective pleasure Draco was able to produce from him. Draco just wanted to pull Ron's pants down, flip him on his stomach, and penetrate him right then and there. But Draco also like foreplay and wanted to take things as slow as Ron wanted. Of course, he would still be able to have fun with his precious red head.

"What're you going to do to me?" Ron moaned out.

"So many things Ron…." Draco breathed out. He felt Ron shiver at the aggressive strokes he delivered. _This is going to be a good day…._

xXx

Neville awaited the American girl in the library. He sat where he always did and made sure no one else sat by him. He looked around to see if she would randomly pop out of nowhere.

_What is she, some sort of criminal? I look ridiculous…_ Neville thought combing his hair with a hand.

"Are you looking for me Longbottom?"

Neville nearly fell out of his chair as his head cocked to the back. "Hi there!"

"Hahaha, you're funny. May I take a seat?" Arianna asked.

"Of, of course please let me," Neville got up bringing out a chair for the girl. "How are you?"

"I'm fine how about you?" Arianna asked politely.

"I'm good…" Neville replied a little taken back. "I, uh, I know we don't know each other at all but I need to ask you some questions.

Arianna chuckled, "I know Neville , I know exactly what you're going to ask me."

"You do?"

"Yes, but I was hoping we could make a compromise." She announced looking at Neville directly in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked suspiciously. She had a friendly face but pretty faces could tell pretty lies. "Don't try and take advantage of me now."

"I would never do such a thing. I just need some things clarified. I'll tell you what I know and you tell me what you know." Neville eyed her sternly. She sighed, "Ok, I'll go first. Ask anything you want."

Neville continued to eye her until he saw she was being serious. He felt no danger radiate off her so he assumed it was safe. "Ok then… you said Ron and Draco kissed… What was that all about?"

Arianna composed herself and motioned for Neville to come closer. She whispered, "I saw them in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. Ron had run in first and then Draco followed him up. It was after their little spat in the lunchroom. Ron seemed greatly bothered and when Draco had come in it only distressed him more. There was this look Malfoy's eyes, it looked almost out of character but there it was─ affection. He confronted Ron and shoved him against the wall where he kissed him. Ron ran out again and left Draco alone and confused. Afterward Draco went out and I was finally able to step out."

Neville imagined every word Arianna said. It seemed unreal but he _did_ notice the way Draco had been acting lately. Neville was able to put the pieces together─ Ron was going to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend and suddenly Draco was on her case. When did Draco start liking Ron? Neville chucked at the thought; no wonder he always teased the helpless Gryffindor. Love connects the strangest people together.

"I did see something else with Ron and Draco of course…."

"You did?" Neville asked surprised.

"Yes but…."

"Oh, _oh_!" Neville remembered their little deal. "Ok well what would you like to know?"

"Why did you leave Professor Snape's classroom after he did?" She asked smiling.

Neville felt his smile fade quickly.

Xxx

Ok so here is an update after so long haha. I actually just took my A.P. Lit. final today. -_- Once again, I hope you all enjoy this and stay tuned for next. Remember, reviews and critiques are always welcome. The next chapter shall be up soon. :)


End file.
